Charades
by Dreamsinlilac
Summary: Everyone has secrets. They don't seem so bad when you share them. When you do that you're not living a charade anymore. Are you?
1. The End

**A/N This story is** **completely** **separate to my others, although you may see one or two similar themes.**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own any of The Worst Witch characters.**

 ** _April_**

"I cannot do this anymore."

Imogen looked up as her wife walked into the staffroom. She knew what she was going to say, she didn't want to hear it but like a masochist she still asked the question.

"Do what?"

Constance took a deep breath and stared, not at the woman in front of her but rather out of the window behind her. Why was she making her say this? Why did she have to be the one to break her own heart even more than it already was?

"We cannot remain married. This was a mistake. I have filed for divorce."

It hurt. Imogen could not accurate describe the pain. Like a knife to her heart? Like a bullet to her head? All the cliches that she had heard floated around in her head but none of them were enough to articulate it. She'd known it was coming but had hoped to find a way to stop it. To convince Constance that she was wrong, that they had both been wrong but she couldn't. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe if things had been different? If _they_ had been different? But that hadn't happened. There was no _them_.

There was something else to be considered though.

"But what about? What will you do?"

Still looking straight ahead Constance steeled herself to answer. She could not face any further questions.

"You need not worry. I have made arrangements to deal with the situation. Please do not ask any questions. It is no longer your concern."

 _"_ _No. No not that. Anything but that. Was that really a better alternative than staying together. How much does she hate me to make this choice?"_

Imogen wanted to stop this, to beg Constance to change her mind but there was nobody in the world more stubborn than the woman in front of her. Right now her jaw was set and nobody would be able to make her see sense. Even her own wife.

It actually hurt to breathe but she had to, she needed to get the words out. That way Constance would leave and she could let her heart turn into the tiny little pieces it was about to crack into.

"If that's what you want. Just let me know what I need to do."

 _"_ _She didn't even put up an argument."_ Constance thought to herself.

Had she wanted an argument? Of course she had, she wanted her wife to fight for her, fight for them. But she didn't. Who would fight for her? She was no prize. This was the proof she needed. Imogen could do so much better, she deserved better. It was time for the witch to leave before she broke down. Broke down and begged for the woman she loved to love her above all else.

"Of course. I have already packed your things. They are in your former room."

 _"_ _Already?"_ Imogen didn't even know why she was surprised as she had the thought. She had been sleeping in her old room for a while now. This was the longest conversation they had conducted in weeks.

"Thank you, I apprec…" She hadn't even finished the word before Constance had vanished to goodness knows where.

"Where" was their bedroom.

 _"_ _My bedroom"_ , Constance corrected herself as she appeared inside the room. She went to sit on the bed but didn't have the strength to walk the four steps forward to the item of furniture that they had shared. Instead she slid down the heavy wooden door, pulling her legs up to her chin and staring straight ahead.

 _"_ _I will not cry. I will not cry. Weak girls cry."_

She repeated the mantra that had gotten her through her teenage years. It nearly worked. It would have worked if her sitting location didn't allow her to see something she had missed when packing.

There, under the chair was Imogen's favourite blue jumper.

 _"_ _Even now I'm picking up after her."_ Constance reached out to retrieve the article of clothing. It was just a jumper, it meant nothing.

As soon as it was in her hands she caught the distinctive smell of the woman she loved. Fresh, clean. Imogen.

Then the tears came as she spoke to nobody.

"Why did we go to that conference? Why wasn't I more careful? Why can't she love me? Why wasn't it me? I need her. I love her. Now what do I have? Nothing, I have nothing. I am nothing."

The one thing that Constance had, she did not want and she was about to lose a whole lot more by making this decision.

As her body wracked with sobs she rocked back and forth on the ground clutching the jumper to her chest. Even though the smell was taunting her she couldn't put it down. If she could hold onto the smell and use her imagination she could pretend that this wasn't happening. Pretend her life wasn't ending.

Downstairs, still sitting in the same spot, the other party to their marriage was contemplating what had just happened. One tear rolled down her cheek as she played with the ring on her finger.

 _"_ _What did I do?"_

In ways it had been a game of charades, one it looked like they would both win. Now it seemed that neither would.


	2. Fancy A Drink?

**A/N. We're going back to the beginning. The rest of the chapters will flow from this point onwards**. **Thanks for the reviews on CH1. All will be revealed. I won't string you out too long either, I see this going up over the next three weeks (3-4 updates a week).**

 ** _Eight months earlier._**

 _"_ _What is my life?"_

Imogen was trudging up the hill to Cackles Academy. It was the middle of August and she had decided to return early to the school where she had been teaching for just under a year. The holidays up until now had been spent sleeping on her friend's couch and enough was enough. At least at the castle she had a bed of her own and wasn't woken up every morning by a two and a six year old jumping on top of her.

"Might as well pick up the post." Stopping at the postbox she retrieved a few letters for Amelia, one for Constance and a postcard from Davina. Damn, that meant that the eccentric chanting teacher was still on holidays. At least if she had been there it would have been someone to chat to, she knew Amelia wasn't back yet.

There was also a letter for Imogen. Her heart sank as she looked at who it was from. The bank. Again. When would this all be over? Sighing she put it in her bag, they were already getting most of her wages each month, they could wait to have the rest.

As she entered the hallway she sighed again, this time with relief. Finally, some space. Unfortunately she would still have to share this space with someone and sure enough, there she was.

Imogen had worked with Constance for a year now. The potions mistress was aloof, impatient, annoying, gorgeous, sarcastic, a tough teacher and not a fan of her colleague from the way she behaved. Still, being here was better than any alternative right now.

"Miss Drill, you're back early."

Constance didn't ask why. It wasn't her business but she thought it was strange. Normally she spent the summer here alone until Amelia came back to get organised for the next year. Surely someone like the P.E teacher would be traveling around the world somewhere, playing extreme sports or even sitting on a beach. She looked the type. She didn't know Imogen very well but she seemed the outgoing sort.

"To be honest with you Miss Hardbroom, I don't have anywhere else to go. I'm telling you this because I cannot face any smart remarks. Amelia told me I could spend the holidays here and that is what I am going do. I know you don't like me much so I'll stay out of your space and you won't even know I'm here. Okay?"

Constance was slightly taken aback by the reply. To be fair she hadn't been very nice to the other teacher last year, she hadn't been nice to anyone really. How could she be? Still, she looked at the woman across from her. She had bags under her eyes and she looked emotionally drained. She looked like Constance felt. It was time for a different response.

"This is not my school Miss Drill. We both work here therefore you have as much right to be here as I do. I'm sure in a big castle like this we can both manage to live in harmony for the next couple of weeks. Good day."

That hadn't been what Imogen expected to happen. Still though, it was nice not to be rowing with Miss Hardbroom for once. She smiled and was about to walk away when she remembered something.

"Oh, I picked up the post. There's a letter for you." She handed it over, took up her bag and went to her room.

Had she stayed she would have seen Constance turn even paler than usual. Her hand shook as she looked at the writing on the envelope. She knew who it was from, what it said, who was coming for her. It was nearly time. In a moment of panic she tried to magic the letter away. By now she should have known it was pointless. The letter refused to be destroyed. It didn't mean she had to read it though, that could wait until she felt stronger.

When would that be?

The week until Amelia returned passed peacefully. The two teachers spent very little time together. Their only conversation was about the weather and a request for the milk to be passed once or twice. Once the principal returned there was more to do, classes to organise, bedrooms to sort out.

One morning Imogen found herself in the office with the headmistress and her deputy. She had typed up the list of names for each year. The focus was on the new girls. She ran through the names while Amelia cross referenced the register.

"Ruby Cherrytree, Ethel Hallow…

At the last name there was a gasp from Constance.

Amelia took a deep breath. "You knew this was coming Constance, you told me about it."

Her words seemed to have a slight calming effect on the other witch but there was still an air of tension in the room. Guessing that she was surplus to requirements Imogen excused herself to make some tea. She wasn't generally a nosy person but she couldn't help waiting outside the still slightly open door, listening to what the others were saying.

"Miss Cackle, you should take this as formal notice of my intention to leave. I will endeavour to stay until the last minute, that will give you time to find a new teacher."

Amelia answered, her voice cracking with the words. "Constance, please don't give up hope. You still have time. We can still find a solution. We can…"

"Amelia, you said it yourself. I knew this was coming. I had hope, so much hope but that's gone now. I need to be realistic. By May I will be gone. Now, let's finish this."

Imogen was shocked at what she heard. Constance leaving? But she was part of the place and by the sounds of her she really didn't want to go. She sounded resigned but broken. What was the reason?"

Even through they remained focused on their tasks for the rest of the afternoon Imogen could not stop thinking about what she had overheard. Throughout the day she found herself watching Constance. Although they had never been friends she could tell how upset the other woman was. Even though she tried to cover it her hands were shaking and her face was tighter than normal. Even as she ran that night it was hard to get that image out of her mind.

Once she got back to the castle she showered and headed to the kitchen. On a whim she took a bottle of wine and two glasses from the kitchen and before she could lose her nerve, walked to a bedroom she had never been to and knocked on the door. Once it opened she had one question.

"Fancy a drink?"


	3. Let Me Help

**A/N Quite a lot of alcohol consumption in this chapter….**

Constance fought the urge to say no, to close the door and go back to her important task of lying on the bed and looking at the ceiling. She found she couldn't. She did want a drink and what was more, she wanted someone to share it with.

"Come in."

Imogen entered the room and looked around. It was pretty much the same as hers but slightly bigger and tidier. There was one other difference sitting in the corner.

"I don't think I've seen your cat before."

As she spoke the slick black cat sauntered over to her mistress. To Imogen's amazement Constance smiled at her pet, reaching down to stroke her gently before picking her up to shyly give Imogen a better look.

"This is Morgana."

Clearly she was very proud of the cat, it was actually very sweet. Once she had opened up the bottle of wine and poured them both a glass, Imogen sat on the edge of the bed.

"I overheard you and Amelia talking. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have eavesdropped but why are you leaving?"

Although Constance was taken aback she was impressed at the directness of the question.

"A personal reason. I have known for sometime I would have to leave. That time is nearly here."

That really wasn't an answer. Imogen decided to press on.

"Well, forgive me for saying but you don't seem too happy about it. I know we've never really been close but I can see that you're hurting. Please, talk to me. I'd like to help."

"If only you could."

Constance wasn't even sure that she had said it out loud, apparently she had.

"Try me."

The witch knocked back the last of her glass before pouring herself another. What did she have to lose?

"I am to be married."

Imogen really hadn't been expecting that. Surely that was a good thing? Didn't some people have happy love lives?

"Oh, I didn't realise you were in a relationship. That's nice. How long have you been engaged to him?"

Constance knew her hand was shaking and so she put her glass down in case she spilled her wine. That would have been rather a waste.

"It is not a him, it is a her."

Luckily Imogen wasn't sitting at the very edge of the bed or she probably would have fallen off. Constance was gay? She hadn't picked up any hints and normally she was good at that.

"And, we are not engaged as such, it is an arrangement that was made. If I was still unwed by the time I was forty we would marry."

Imogen had so many questions. Why forty? It just seemed weird. What was more, she could tell Constance wasn't happy about it. This was not the face of a blushing bride to be.

"Constance, I meant what said, I would like to help you. Please, tell me what the problem is. I can tell there's something. I give you my word that I won't break your confidence."

The only person who knew the story was Amelia, even she didn't know the full tale. She was already about to lose everything, why not share her burden.

"Alright, I will tell you. I don't know why but for some reason I trust you. There is a rule that all witches must be married by the time they are forty. In the old days a witch who had never been married could not be trusted. As outdated as it is, It remains in all witches statutes. If I am not married by then I will be stripped of my powers."

Yet more questions were flying through Imogen's mind.

"But Amelia? Davina?"

Taking another drink and then a deep breath Constance explained.

"They are not my stories to tell but you are right to ask. Amelia was married and very happily so but her husband died when they were both still in their early thirties. She doesn't like to talk about it so please, please do not tell her I have told you. The fact that she was married for a time means that she did not have to give up her powers. That's another ridiculous part of the law, if you are widowed at all or divorced after your fortieth year you are considered as having met the requirements"

Imogen nodded sadly. Poor Amelia. And this law was sounding more ludicrous by the second.

"And as for Davina, she is actually married but her husband lives abroad. I think she described it to me as 'friends with benefits' They love each other, not enough to live together but they appear to be happy with the arrangement. They see other people, hence her Hellibore obsession but they see each other once or twice a year. They're both too lazy to divorce."

"And your own arrangement? You clearly don't want to marry this woman Who is she?"

Constance drank some more of her wine and went to pour another glass, The bottle was empty. If there was ever a time for something stronger this was it. Using some slightly trivial magic she summoned up a bottle of vodka and two new glasses. She inclined her head to Imogen who nodded. Once she had poured the new drinks she knocked her own glass back, quickly refilling it before carrying on with her tale.

"I spent most of my teenage years in boarding schools. My parents travelled a lot and it was easier to keep me there. The principal, Mistress Broomhead took a shine to me. She tutored me and helped me to become a more powerful witch than my classmates. In the beginning I enjoyed the extra attention and I wanted to develop my skills. By the time I was due to leave school, she had become stifling, controlling and I knew I needed to get away so I broke contact.

"I didn't see her for a number of years and then we ran into each other at a convention about two years ago. I had expected things to be awkward but she was very kind to me. We met a couple of times, only ever really talking about witchcraft and teaching methods. Then two years ago she asked what were my plans for marriage. At the time she asked I had already started to panic. I was on the shelf, too old to meet anyone now.

"Mistress Broomhead suggested that I marry her. She had been married in her youth but her wife died in an accident so like Amelia, she had been exempt from losing her powers. At the time it seemed my only option, we had things in common and I didn't have any other prospects did I?"

That didn't seem like a good reason to marry. Plus, not that it really mattered, surely there was an age difference?

"Are you attracted to her?"

Taking a large sip of her vodka Constance shook her head.

"No, I tried to be. I tried to convince myself that I could fall for her. She was so kind at the beginning. She would write me nice letters and tell me that I was pretty and powerful. At first she even said I could stay teaching, she knows how much I care for Amelia and enjoying working here. But now that the time is getting nearer, things have changed. She says I have to leave. The letters have become nasty, she is trying to control me again and she's not afraid to tell me exactly what is going to happen when we marry. Amelia tried to stop me from doing it but I had already agreed out of panic and in witching law a verbal agreement is legally binding. Broomhead has me in every sense of the word."

Imogen could have cried at the sadness in the other woman voice This sounded horrific. Constance, was pretty, clever, powerful. OK she was a pain in the backside at times but surely she deserved someone who she wanted to marry?

"Don't take this the wrong way but what was stopping you meeting someone, even in the years before. You're a catch, someone would be lucky to have you."

She blushed as the words came out, she was almost glad that they didn't seem to have registered.

Constance wanted to laugh. If only it was that easy.

"Do you think I didn't try? When I first left school and college it didn't seem so bad. I had years ahead of me to meet someone. I was well educated, I thought I would step into a job and meet the perfect girl.

"I tried and tried. I used to go out. I was involved in witches groups, I had a social life. I would meet girls and we would chat, find common interests and many times I would be asked out or she would agree to go out with me. Every single time I would be stood up. For years this happened and in the end the hurt and humiliation became too much. Clearly, I am not a catch."

So she had heard. Imogen was just drunk enough not to care, she guessed Constance was also drunk but they needed another drink.

"So what now? What about your parents? Can they help you?"

"My father died when I was twenty. My mother is alive but she is suffering from a form of dementia. She is in a care home and no longer really knows who I am. Before she got very bad I told her of the arrangement but I don't believe she remembers. It's a good job really, she was very unhappy about it, she wanted me to marry for love."

This story was getting more sad by the second. Imogen could barely keep up with it, the only thing she could do was keep drinking.

"I'm sorry."

Constance smiled weakly. She could tell that her companion was genuine.

'Thank you. Anyway, I am now approaching my fortieth birthday. Unless I meet someone by May I will have to fulfil my duties."

This did not make sense to the non-witch,

"Constance, you're a grown woman. Surely you can just say no? Or marry her if you have to and then request a divorce after your birthday?"

It seemed so simple when you say it like that.

"Imogen, if I say no she will ensure that I lose my powers. And yes, that can be done. Magic may not mean anything to you but for me to lose my powers would be like losing a sense, even more than that. I could not live without it. I am not being dramatic saying that. It is a fact, I would be fit for nothing.

"As for requesting a divorce, originally that was what she suggested in order to entice me. That has changed now and she has already told me that she will not grant it and if I try to get away there will be consequences."

This was difficult for Imogen to understand but she had to try and put herself in the witches shoes. How could you cope with losing something that was so much a part of yourself? How was marrying someone who was so clearly disturbed a better option?

She had another question. "So what was it about the class list today that freaked you out?"

Broomhead had spies everywhere and she was sending one right Constance's way.

"Ethel Hallow is Mistress Broomhead's great niece. She is sending her here to watch me. That is not me being paranoid by the way, she told me in this letter."

Reaching into her drawer she pulled out the letter that she had hidden away and handed it to Imogen.

"You might as well read it."

Although it took her a while to focus the other teacher managed to get through the letter. Yes, it told Constance that there was someone coming to watch her. There was a lot more in the letter. What Constance's role in the marriage was to be. How she would be expected to…

"This is disgusting. Constance, this is abuse what she's laying out here. Unless you're into this sort of thing and I'm doubting that's the case? Does she make you do this already? Please tell me she doesn't? Please."

The witch was crying now. She knew it was wrong. Shaking her head she answered.

"No, we haven't done… that yet. Not until we are married. Once we are she can apparently do what she wants. The first thing is to get me pregnant so she can combine our powers. Once that is done I am to be at her beck and call for whatever she wants."

But they were both women? "How?"

"Magic", was the answer of course.

"She made me go for tests over the summer. Luckily for her I'm still able to conceive. I was hoping I wouldn't be."

"Do you actually want children?"

Constance finally let the tears fall here. There was so much that she wanted but she would never have it.

"Yes, I want children. I always did. It might not seem like it here but I love children. I was a nanny for a time before I started here and along with when I lived with my parents and when I first came to work here, it was one of the happiest times of my life.

"But I don't want her children. I don't want her touching me, taking my virginity, doing those disgusting things she said in that letter. I want to be free from her. I want to stay here. I want to have a life but I cannot, I am hers."

Imogen put her arms around Constance, half expecting to be shrugged off but pleased when she wasn't. This was like a different person, someone Imogen wanted to know, it be friends with. Whether it was the alcohol or just the raw emotion of the conversation she seemed to melt into the embrace.

"If you were married would she still be a threat?" Imogen whispered as she gently stroked the long dark hair.

Constance shook her head. "No, If I was married she would lose her hold over me."

Not knowing anything apart from the fact that she really wanted to help this lost woman who deserved so much more, Imogen pulled back slightly, using her thumbs to wipe away some of the tears that were falling.

"Then let me help you. Marry me."


	4. I Mean It

"Surely I am imagining things. There is no way on this earth that Imogen Drill just suggested that we marry."

Her head still clouded from the alcohol, Constance tried to focus. How long had she waited to hear, or even utter those words herself? From someone who wasn't Hecketty Broomhead. Still though, it wasn't an option because..because?

"Thank you Imogen, but you do not need to drag yourself into this. It is my problem. Besides, you have your own relationship. I'm sure that boyfriend of yours wouldn't like your idea."

Boyfriend? Imogen was confused, then she remembered the only date she ever had since coming to Cackles.

"You mean Peter from the village? I went out with him once, a year ago. He's not my boyfriend." Despite herself she laughed.

Constance was not laughing.

"But still, even with this arrangement, you like men. Why would you tie yourself to me, I cannot ask you, I…."

Imogen placed a finger on the full, dark lips in front of her. Constance really was beautiful. If only. No, she had to focus on this, she was helping a colleague, a friend?

"Constance, I'm going to be very honest with you. I have had a couple of boyfriends but my preference is girls. I lived with my last girlfriend for five years. Besides, we are talking about an arrangement to help you out. We're pretending so I am not exactly tying myself to you. Still, let me reassure you, pretending to be married to you will not be a hardship to me because you are a woman."

Imogen liked women? She had been in a long term relationship with a woman? Constance was shocked, she had genuinely thought the other teacher was straight. She had noticed her, of course she had with her smile and fit body it was hard not to but…

 _"_ _Pretending",_ she remembered. That was the key word here. They would not really be married, or even in a relationship. It was the kindest offer she had ever received and the witch was overcome with emotion. Which was why she had to say,

"Thank you but I cannot ask you to do this. You must have friends, family what would they say? Even if it is only a temporary arrangement I cannot ask you to give up your life for me."

It was time for yet another drink. Imogen knocked back a shot.

"You are not asking me, I offered and I mean it. As for family, my parents haven't spoken to me for years, they are very religious and are not fans of my, quote, 'alternative lifestyle'. As for friends, I have one, Anna, who I was in school with and she would never pass judgement on anything I did."

Constance would have expected Imogen to have dozens of friends. Before she could ask, the question was answered.

"I did have a lot more friends but when my last relationship broke up I lost most of them to my ex. I had moved up North to live with her, She didn't like my other friends so stupidly, I dropped them. Then when we broke up our so called mutual friends believed the lies she told them about me and they sided with her. In her version of things I cheated on her. In reality and like a bad film, I came home early one day and found her having sex with someone in our bed. Actually not just 'someone". It was someone I worked with, the head of the P.E department. Apparently they had started something a few months beforehand after a work party I had brought her to. Personally, I didn't see the attraction but my ex did and there they were, screwing each other on the sheets I'd paid for.

"Things got very nasty and even though we both owned our home I left. I had nothing apart from my clothes. She destroyed everything else. Until I could get things getting sorted from a legal perspective I was paying rent on a grotty flat as well as my half of the mortgage. Eventually I got the bank to take my name off the deeds and the mortgage but by that stage my work life had become a nightmare. I tried but I could no longer work with the other person who had ruined my life so I resigned. I was in dire straits. My legal fees had cost a fortune, I had to take out a loan which is still taking up most of my wages and I could no longer afford to pay my rent.

"Anyway, I plucked up the courage to contact my old friend Anna, it was tough but we started to talk again and she invited me to stay with her family for a while. Her aunt in law is a witch and she told me about this job and now, here I am. Constance, I have no ties, no restrictions and I want to help you. Please let me do this."

It seemed that everyone had a history and Constance was genuinely saddened by Imogen's story. She deserved so much better.

"We're drunk, you're only saying this because of the alcohol."

Imogen smiled as she shook her head, pouring another two drinks.

"Yes, we are drunk and honestly, I would not have plucked up the courage to talk to you like this if I was not. That does not mean that I am not genuine in my offer. Constance, I rarely say something I don't mean, even after far too much to drink, in fact this is when I am at my most honest. I _am_ going to help you. All you need to do is agree."

It did solve all Constance's problems. She could marry Imogen, they would only need to stay married until her birthday had passed. Then after that she could stay here, keep teaching and she would be free from Heckety Broomhead's clutches once and for all.

 _"_ _If only this was real"_ She pushed the thought away before it could fully form.

"I don't know what to say. I'm overwhelmed. I should be a bigger person and say no but I find that I cannot. Imogen, if you can help me with this I will be forever in your debt."

Feeling brave enough to go for another hug, Imogen pushed the shaking witches hair back and whispered.

"No debt, just be a bit nicer to me. If you're going to be my wife for a while, be my friend for longer."

Shyly Constance returned the hug. "I will. I'd like that, I don't have many friends anymore either."

They spent some time discussing their plan. Time was of the essence who they would need to marry quickly, ideally before Broomhead's niece started at the school. They would also need to appear as a couple to the outside world.

"So we get married in the next week and start acting like we're in love."

To Imogen it was simple, there was no point in waiting, they had talked this to death and she was getting tired.

"What are you doing?" Constance couldn't help being amused. As drunk as she was, Imogen was more so.

"Sleepy, need sleep. Sleep here. Getting married anyway s'ok."

By the time she had finished the sentence she was already flopped down on the spare pillow. She had slipped her shoes off at some point in the evening and was just wearing a vest and loose cotton pants anyway. Although it was a bit strange, Constance didn't see the point of trying to move her. She changed into her own pyjamas and climbed into the bed, moving as close to the edge as possible. She must have drunk even more than she had thought because even after drinking an anti hangover potion, she was asleep instantly, not even thinking about what had happened.

Until the next morning.

 _"_ _Where am I?"_ Imogen woke first, her head was throbbing, her mouth was dry and she was cuddled up to someone. Someone with long dark hair and wearing purple pyjamas. " _Constance?"_ Through the headache it started to come back to her, the night before, their conversations, her offer. Her heart was racing. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realised she was still cuddled up to the witch. The same witch who had slowly started to turn around. She didn't even look hungover. How was that fair?

Why was she still holding onto the silky pyjamas?

"Sorry, I'm a cuddler. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable." Almost reluctantly Imogen pulled back.

"You didn't"

Constance meant it. She had actually been awake for a couple of minutes and shamefully, had allowed herself to enjoy the sensation of being held in bed for the first time ever.

"Are you seriously not hungover? You drank just as much as me and I feel like there is a jackhammer in my skull."

The witch reached over to the bedside table and retrieved a potion and handed it to her companion. Her hand was shaking slightly. Imogen had been very drunk last night. Despite what she had said, surely she hadn't meant it.

"Wow, I feel better already." Even as a non witch Imogen could appreciate the benefits of magic, especially when it made her feel human again.

"Good."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Eventually it had to be broken.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess what you're thinking. Yes, I was very drunk but I meant what I said. I am going to help you, I don't want you to have to marry that nasty old woman. Now, unless you have changed your mind I believe we have a wedding to organise and I think we should tell Amelia our plans."

Speechless for once in her life, Constance just nodded.

"Right, well I need a shower. Let's meet in the staffroom in half an hour. We can talk to Amelia then."

Knowing she was pushing her luck slightly, Imogen gave her still silent wife to be another quick hug.

"And remember we're friends now."

With a wink she hopped out of the bed and headed to her own room.

On auto pilot Constance showered and dressed and was sitting in the staffroom mindlessly stirring her tea when Amelia arrived followed by a freshly changed Imogen.

"Are you both sure about this?"

They, well Imogen, had explained the plan to the principal. She had listened without speaking up until this point. Part of her could have jumped for joy. She was terribly fond of Constance and would have been devastated had she left. Especially when it was not for happy reasons. Broomhead was a nasty witch and wanted the younger witch for her own manipulative ends. This solved that problem.

She couldn't help wishing that things were different though. Constance deserved so much more, so did Imogen. In a different reality they would actually be a perfect couple. They were different but similar in a number of ways. Both were excellent teachers. They were passionate, articulate and driven. From what Amelia could tell both preferred their own sex as well. Still, she knew that those were, unfortunately, not the reasons for this wedding. She thought of her own wedding, how excited she had been to plan it, how happy she had been, even for a short time. If only….

Still, hopefully they had both found a friend, neither seemed to have very many.

"We are Amelia. I will do anything I can to help Constance."

Amelia smiled, pushing her reservations aside.

"As will I. You will have to be on your guard though with that girl arriving. I know her family, as you know her father has wrangled his way onto the board of governors, I still think it was down to vote fixing but we can't prove it. . Broomhead is a nasty piece of work and will be watching your every move. I suggest you put personal comfort aside and are at least seen to share a room while this charade is happening. Constance, you have Morgana and the bigger room so yours is the best option. Imogen, you can keep your own room. If you really want you can always go back there to sleep but you run the risk of running into students, especially Ethel Hallow although I will try and placed her as far away from your rooms as possible."

Both teachers looked at each other. It made sense.

"You are correct Amelia and I agree, creeping around at night may be suspicious."

Even as Constance spoke she couldn't help herself wondering if Imogen only cuddled when she was drunk. It had been rather nice.

Imogen wasn't adverse to sharing a room with Constance. She was lonely and it would be nice to have someone to talk to. If Constance and she did become friends at least she wouldn't feel so alone.

With another of her kind smiles Amelia gave a direction,

"Let's get this wedding organised."

And so it was that by the time Ethel Hallow arrived for her first day at Cackle's, her Potions and P.E teachers were in possession of two wedding rings and a marriage certificate fresh from the registry office. Mistress Broomhead was in possession of a copy of the certificate and a letter informing her that her wedding to Constance Hardbroom was not going to happen as she was in love with someone else. The letter of lies had been the easiest thing Constance had ever written.

Unexpectedly, the news was not well received.


	5. Playing House

**A/N. Thanks for reading & the reviews so far, they're always appreciated. I know this is a little different but it's going somewhere, I promise.**

For both Constance and Imogen, it was very strange to be sharing a room. In a short space of time they had gone from being colleagues who barely spoke beyond arguing to being civil acquaintances. They wanted to become friends but it was difficult to get the friendship started. The arguments and sniping had stopped and there was a much more peaceful atmosphere in the staffroom, it was just that they didn't know how to act when they were alone.

As far as the students were concerned, their teachers were married. For the girls who had been there before this year it was a five minute wonder. Clearly they were surprised but nobody came out and said anything. The first years didn't know any better, only one seemed to have any reaction to the news. Imogen was well aware of the looks that Ethel was giving the supposed couple and how her eyes seemed to follow them everywhere. Despite the fact that she was an adult and the girl was a teenager she couldn't help feeling slightly unnerved by the situation. Still, she had promised to help and she was going to keep that promise.

She had moved her few possessions to Constance's room before the school year started. There was plenty of space in the wardrobe and drawers and she was glad that she wasn't invading the other womans personal space too much. Well, with her things anyway. When it came to herself she wasn't too sure.

The first nights were tense. Imogen had even considered sleeping in her old bed but she remembered Amelia's words of warning. Since she had no magical powers she couldn't just transport herself between rooms and despite clear rules regarding the girls staying in bed she couldn't take the risk of running into Ethel, or anyone else, as she sneaked down the corridor. It was easier to stay put.

After ten nights of awkwardness and poor sleep they needed to do something about their current situation. Imogen was so tired she could barely teach her P.E classes and Constance was relying far too much on her Wide Awake Potion and appeared to have stopped blinking. On that particular Wednesday night they both found themselves in the bedroom after the girls had gone to bed.

"I'm just going to take my book and go to the staffroom to read." Constance didn't make eye contact with her roommate who was lying on the bed wearing shorts and a vest. " _My wife"_ she thought to herself. feeling a bit odd even thinking it.

Imogen sat up. This had gone on long enough.

"Constance, please don't feel like you have to leave your own bedroom. Look, we agreed to share a room but it shouldn't be this awkward. I feel like you are avoiding me. I know this isn't a real marriage but I had hoped we would become friends. I don't know about you but I'm fed up of lying there every night, afraid to sleep. I know the last time we really talked we were very drunk. I don't think it would make for good teaching tomorrow but if we need to do that again to clear the air between us then I'll do it."

Despite herself Constance smiled as she sat on the end of her bed. Morgana hopped straight onto her lap to be stroked, she had missed her mistress even though the new human was very nice and gave lovely scratches.

"I'm sorry, you're right. We did say we would be friends and truly I do want to Imogen. I just feel that you have done so much for me and I don't want to make you feel any level of discomfort. It seems that I have caused the very thing I tried to avoid."

Moving to sit on the end of the bed Imogen reached over and put her hand on the black covered arm.

"Yes, but I know it wasn't intentional. Stay here and read your book and then when you're ready. we'll turn of the light and go to sleep. How does that sound?"

It sounded wonderful. The chair in the staffroom was nowhere near as comfortable as her bed for reading and Constance was very tired. She changed into her pyjamas and was soon propped up against the pillows as Imogen lay next to her, stroking Morgana. She was only a chapter into the book when she felt her eyes growing heavy. Looking at the pillow next to her she found her companion had already fallen asleep and was looking very peaceful. Using magic to turn off the lights Constance snuggled into her own pillow and drifted off.

She only woke up once during the night when she felt an arm go around her waist. For a moment she contemplated moving but the room was so cold and the other body was so warm, she could just lie there for a little while. There was nothing wrong with that was there?

The next morning they both woke at 6AM. Imogen was going for a run and Constance was preparing for the day.

"I'm sorry, I did warn you I was a cuddler."

She had been embarrassed when she had awoken to find herself wrapped around the witches body. Despite the fact that it had been the best nights sleep she had enjoyed in a very long time, Imogen also did not want to make Constance uncomfortable.

"You did and don't worry about it. I slept very well, perhaps it was the extra heat?" Constance couldn't remember the last time she slept so well.

"Good, I'll try and keep on my own side, I promise." With a final smile the athletic teacher was leaving the room ready to jog through the woods and _not_ think about the beautiful woman she had, platonically, spent the night with.

After that night a lot of the tension had been dispersed. Sharing a bed became less of an issue. Once they caught up on their lost rest they fell into a normal sleeping routine. Neither tended to go to bed very early and didn't need a full eight hours sleep so they usually spent a few hours reading, correcting schoolwork and generally chatting. Morgana also benefitted from double the attention so was very happy with her life.

To their surprise both women had a number of things in common. They liked the same types of books, they were interested in history and politics, had dry senses of humour and the biggest surprise to Constance, Imogen was keen on gardening.

"I love it, in my old house I spent so much time planting flowers and vegetables. It galls me that I had to leave all my hard work behind."

Knowing that her previous relationship was still a touchy subject and not wanting her friend to get upset, Constance made a suggestion.

"I have a little allotment on the edge of the woods. I grow plants for use in potions but also some flowers. I was planning on going there on Sunday, clearing it out and looking at what I can plant for the winter. Would you like to come with me."

She was very happy to see the massive smile that was aimed directly at her.

"I'd love that."

On Sunday afternoon they set off for the short walk to the woods. On seeing them about to leave and knowing the students were outside Amelia made a suggestion.

"At least try and look like a couple. You know Ethel is watching you. Hold hands or something."

She was right, they needed to look like newlyweds. Imogen took the lead, taking the pale, slender hand to her right, not realising the little shiver she felt herself was reciprocated by the owner.

"Come on, lets go for a pretend romantic walk to the allotment."

As the teachers passed the various groups of girls they stayed holding hands. Constance had never held hands with anyone apart from her parents so it felt very unusual. It wasn't a bad feeling though.

 _"_ _Pretend remember, that's what she said. A pretend romantic walk. We're friends, that is all._ " She repeated the thoughts as they walked to the edge of the woods. Deep down, she knew it was pointless. She had already fallen in love.

At first she had thought it was that forgotten feeling of friendship. Being with Imogen was so wonderful, she was funny, witty and really listened. What was more, she gave good advice and wasn't afraid to challenge Constance if she felt she was being out of line or too harsh on the girls, always offering a different perspective where needed.

And kind, oh, she was so kind. What she was doing now proved this. Deep down Constance knew that Imogen was nice to everyone but she felt a tingle when she saw that beautiful smile aimed at her every day. One morning she had been sitting at the end of the bed putting her shoes on when Imogen arrived back from a run. As she watched her stretch before gathering up her towel and robe Constance had a realisation.

'I'm in love with her."

After a few hours work the allotment was cleared and some hardier plants were bedded. They were both very happy with the work they had done and more than ready to go back to school for tea.

They entered the hall, holding hands again to find Ethel and her sidekick Drusilla loitering at the bottom of the stairs. Not able to resist Imogen gave the stuck up trainee witch a smug grin as they walked past.

"Shouldn't you girls be in the dining hall?"

Both she and Constance were smiling as they entered the staffroom. It had been a productive afternoon and Ethel was seething. A good day all round.

On Tuesday morning Imogen faced a dilemma. Constance, knowing that the P.E teacher started a little later had asked her to feed Morgana. That was fine except the bag of cat food seemed to be empty. Looking at her watch Imogen decided to run downstairs and hopefully catch the potions teacher between classes. She was in luck.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you. There is more food in the cupboard outside the door." Constance had meant to replace the bag the night before but it had slipped her mind.

As they talked the first years began to file in, Ethel peering at them as she located her seat.

Imogen decided to give her something to look at. She smiled kindly at Constance and gently stroked her hand.

"That's alright Darling, I'll do it now."

Then, before she could change her mind, she gathered up her courage and dropped a gentle kiss on the dark lips before winking and sauntering out of the room.

 _"_ _Well, we are meant to be married after all"_ , she justified to herself as she felt her lips tingle slightly.

Constance sat at her desk not even noticing the students for a couple of moments. Imogen had kissed her. Yes, it had been for show but she had kissed her. On the lips. And she had called her Darling.

Snapping out of her haze she focused on the class in front of her.

"Mildred Hubble. Will you tie your shoe laces."

Imogen had explained that evening as the sat in bed. "I just thought it was the right thing to do. You are my wife for all intents and purposes and I thought Ethel needed to see some affection that she could report back to her aunt. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes. You are a very good actress Imogen, I'm sure they all thought you truly wanted to kiss me." Constance gave a wry grin as she spoke, not knowing what she wanted to hear as a response.

 _"_ _I did, I did want to kiss you."_

Imogen had the thought and shoved it aside. This was a game, a charade, feelings beyond friendship needed to stay out of it. That didn't mean there couldn't be friendly affection though, Constance didn't seem to mind that which was a pleasant surprise. They both needed a hug now and one of them had to initiate it.

Puling the dark haired woman into her arms, Imogen placed a friendly kiss on the pale cheek.

"I want to help you, that's what I want more than anything. Now, let's go to sleep and tomorrow we'll give Ethel something else to talk about."

The lay down to sleep, both curled on their right sides. If at some point Imogen moved from her own side of the bed to the other it was because she was a natural cuddler and not aware that she was doing it.

Wasn't it?


	6. The Marriage Inspector

It was now November and winter was well in place. While Castle Overblow was often cold, right now it was positively freezing. The girls had all been given extra blankets to ensure they could sleep. Amelia and Davina had also taken some blankets for their own beds. Constance and Imogen had not needed any, the heat provided by each others bodies and the cat that lay between their feet at the end of the bed was enough to keep them warm.

Sharing a room had become a lot easier. They had found a routine that worked for them and neither felt invaded. Well, most of the time.

"I'm sorry. You've been cleaning up after me again." Imogen felt immediately guilty as she walked into the room.

It probably wouldn't surprise anyone to know that Constance was an extremely tidy person. It may have shocked them to know that she had not always been like that though. As a young child the house she had grown up in had been clean but cluttered. Both her parents read a lot as did she, and so there were always books scattered around their home. That had all changed when she went to boarding school. Clutter was abhorred and was punished by strict means. A few days without food or being locked in your room over the weekend soon taught you to tidy up after yourself and the habit had remained with her even after she left.

Now, she bitterly regretted not having told her parents what life in school with Mistress Broomhead had really been like. They had just been so proud of how her powers had developed and she hadn't wanted to worry them. She knew that it hadn't been normal,not all boarding schools had to be like that. Still, it was too late now.

"It's fine. It was only a couple of books and some clean clothes. I'm sorry, you must think I'm some kind of obsessive cleaner, it's just a habit. As long as it's not dirt then we don't have a problem."

Feeling relieved that she wasn't being too much of a pest, Imogen vowed to be a bit tidier.

It had been a couple of weeks since their fake kiss in the classroom. As far as Constance was concerned she was the only person thinking about it on a regular basis. It turned out she wasn't.

"I still can't believe they kissed in the classroom."

It wasn't surprising that the first years, who were still relatively new to the school tended to forget about Miss Hardbroom's ability to see and hear almost everything. She was surprised at Fenella and Griselda though.

"Tell us again. Was it a proper snog or just a peck on the lips?"

As Constance used her powers to remain invisible she listened with interest to what the girls were saying.

Mildred thought for a minute before answering. "Well, it was neither. More of a longish, lingering kiss. Miss Drill was driving it though. To be honest HB looked a bit shocked by the whole thing. So shocked I think she forgot to kiss back."

Despite her invisibility Constance flushed. She knew that it shouldn't bother her what a group of teenagers thought about her and none of this was real in the first place. Still, the part of her that knew she had feelings for her friend had loved that kiss and she replayed it in her mind daily. Had she really come across as the cold fish they seemed to think that she was?

The students never knew that their teacher heard them but it played on her mind for the rest of the day. It also worried her that Ethel might report something back to her great aunt regarding her apparent lack of participation.

"You're miles away this evening. What's wrong, were the girls playing up today?" Imogen smiled kindly as she asked the question from her position in the bathroom doorway.

After a few moments Constance answered somewhat reluctantly.

"I overheard some of the pupils talking about when you kissed me the other week. They didn't seem to think I responded."

Imogen had thought about that moment constantly since it had happened. If she was very honest, she'd been looking for another opportunity to sneak a kiss. Although she had been surprised, Constance had been very nice to kiss. Could there be another chance?

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I did spring it on you. Look on the bright side, at least they're talking about us like we're a real couple. That's good isn't it?"

In theory Constance agreed. However, she saw an opportunity to be a tiny bit selfish for once in her life and she was going to take it. If she wanted to feel those perfect pink lips on hers even one more time was that really so wrong?

"Maybe we should practice?"

If Imogen hadn't just sat down on the bed she may well have fallen over.

"Excuse me?"

Constance flushed with embarrassment. "Well, I just thought, if the situation was to arise again it would better that we were both prepared. I'm also worried that Ethel may get suspicious and report back to Broomhead. Forget I said anything it was a silly idea."

"No." Imogen knew she sounded too eager but the opportunity to kiss the woman who was invading her thoughts every waking moment had fallen into her lap. She would be a fool not to take it.

"I think you're onto something. We should practice a bit." She paused for a moment before asking an difficult question. "Forgive me for asking this but have you kissed someone before? Before me the other week I mean?"

Smiling shyly Constance replied, "Yes, its been a while but I have. Now, in regards to practicing? What way will we do this?"

Imogen moved closer. "Well, I doubt anyone will expect a full on passionate display. Will we try what we did the last time? I think it worked pretty well."

Although it was awkward for both women, they found themselves sitting very closely together on the bed. After a moment Constance leaned over and brushed her lips softly over Imogen's. It only lasted a few seconds but it was the very definition of a sweet kiss.

Anyone who thought that the witches lips would be cold and thin would have been wrong. To the recipient of her kiss they were warm and very tender. Still, there was no such thing as practicing too much and Imogen moved in for a second, slightly longer kiss. As they broke apart she smiled happily.

"That was very nice."

Constance agreed, in fact she was on top of the world, until she heard the next statement.

"Someday soon you'll meet someone you really like. Then kissing will be even better."

It had been a risky move. Imogen had pushed it slightly to see what the reaction would be. She had hoped that Constance would tell her that she had found the person that she really liked. It didn't look like that was the case though.

Rising up from the bed Constance smoothed out her dress.

"I hope you're right. Thank you for that Imogen, it was very helpful. We might do it again sometime? Just in case?"

Even if Imogen didn't like her in the same way now, maybe some additional practicing would change her mind?

Over the coming weeks they found themselves practicing kissing a couple of times a week. For Imogen it reminded her of when she had been a teenager kissing her pillow. This was so much better. In general their kisses were pretty chaste but they had to consider how the girls may see them. Sitting, standing, leaning up against a tree in the woods.

Which was how they found themselves one morning kissing up against their bedroom door.

"I was thinking, if we were caught in a moment like this, maybe we should kiss a bit more deeply?"

Constance raised her eyebrows. Had she really just heard that?

"What exactly do you mean deeply?" She knew what she hoped for but it didn't hurt to ask.

Imogen decided not to tell but to show. She pulled her kissing partner even closer and kissed her in exactly the way she had wanted to for weeks. She knew Constance wasn't interested in her but she just couldn't resist.

This quickly turned into their longest kiss yet. For Constance, it was perfect. Imogen had moved her hands up to stroke her hair and their lips were moving perfectly together.

After a few moments they pulled apart, breathing heavily and both looking very flushed.

"Imogen, I need to ask you….."

Just as Constance had plucked up the courage to ask if they were really still just practicing kissing there was a frantic knock on the door. Once they had gathered themselves Imogen opened it to find Amelia and Davina outside, looking very worried.

"We've just had a letter. Broomhead is coming."

Deep down Constance wasn't surprised, she had known it wouldn't be as simple as a letter and the whole thing was over. She had been mentally preparing herself for this moment.

"What reason has she given?"

Amelia handed over a letter. Apparently the older witch had aligned herself with OFWITCH and had deemed Cackle's worthy of inspection. They all knew that she wasn't inspecting the school. Davina, who was of course in on the situation tried to offer some reassurance.

"We'll all be on our guard and help you Constance. Please do not worry."

Offering a tight smile to her colleague Constance nodded. They needed to be prepared.

The inspection was scheduled for a weeks time. The days beforehand were spent cleaning, tidying and removing anything that might be out of place. There was no time talk about their foray into "deeper" kissing. There was no time for anything beyond preparations. By the morning of the visit the teachers were exhausted and just wanted to get it over with.

 _"So that's her?"_ , Imogen thought as the older woman marched passed her. As a rule she tried not to judge people by appearances but it was hard not to in this case. Firstly, what was with the stupid hat? Secondly, it wasn't that she was older, Imogen had often been attracted to older women, it was that she looked like a truly sneaky, unpleasant person.

She didn't just look that way, she was. Nobody received a civil word, especially not Constance. She barked orders and made comments about everyone she passed. Nothing was good enough for her. Thankfully there was really nothing solid that she could reprimand them on. Her former student had made sure of that.

Officially the inspection was just the school part of the building. The bedrooms and private teachers areas were not on the agenda. However Amelia had pulled Imogen aside and warned her to be extra vigilant. It was lucky she had.

"Mistress Broomhead. What are you doing here?"

Constance nearly fainted when she had opened her bedroom door to find the source of her problems standing there. What was worse was that laying on the bed behind her was a certain piece of underwear that clearly belonged to Imogen. Constance could hear the shower running from the bathroom and guessed the owner was in there.

"Don't look so surprised my dear, I can appear anywhere. You should know that. I taught you how to do the same. So, this is your marital bed?"

Blushing furiously, Constance nodded, trying not to focus too much on the pale green bra that was wedged between the pillows.

"Such a surprise that you married so suddenly and to a non-witch as well. What a waste, you've sold yourself short Constance. You should have married me, think of what you could have had, the powerful children we could have produced. Instead, you settled for a nobody."

That was too much for her other witch in the room. Even though it wasn't a real marriage, Imogen was still the best friend she had ever had.

"She is NOT a nobody. She means more to me than you ever could."

That wasn't a lie.

Broomhead sniffed haughtily. "You are a fool Constance. I have my suspicions about you two, it all seems too convenient to me."

Before she could say anything else the bathroom door opened and Imogen came out, wrapped in just a towel. She walked directly over to Constance who was shaking with anger.

"Darling, are you alright?"

She quickly kissed her, partly for show and partly for reassurance. Their practice sessions had paid off. Imogen now knew exactly how to lean up and kiss Constance without straining her neck or looking too inexperienced.

"Mistress Broomhead, I don't believe you should be in here. Our room is not part of your inspection and you being here right now is not convenient."

She moved away towards the bed and picked up her bra.

"Ah, I was wondering where this had ended up this morning." She brazenly turned to the seething old cow. "A moment of passion, I'm sure you can understand. Or maybe not."

While Constance stood there in shock Broomhead turned red in the face and without speaking again, vanished from the room. Once they were sure she was really gone they could speak.

"I'm sorry, Amelia told me to be vigilant, I though the old bat could do with something a bit more proof. I probably went a bit far."

She bit her lip nervously, Constance still appeared to be in shock.

"Hey, talk to me. Please?"

Constance was not speaking for a number of reasons. She had hated being so close to Broomhead, if she was very honest she had felt threatened and worried. The other reason was that Imogen was still stood there in a towel, holding a very flimsy piece of lace that she normally wore to cover her…. She shook herself out of her daze

"You did the right thing. She told me she was suspicious about us. I do believe you helped dispel her notions. Thank you."

Feeling happy that her plan seemed to have worked Imogen went to hug her friend, not caring that she was still in a towel, not allowing herself to think that a simple hug was allowing Constance to feel parts of her bare skin. The simple hug felt even more intimate than their last kiss had. Which lead to another thought she was not allowed to have.

 _"I want this forever."_

Again, they were both not allowing themselves to think the same thing.

 **A/N. Sorry, I know I'm being a tease (not that sorry really ;) ). More to come over the weekend though. Big thanks to typicalRAinbow for the heads up on the Imagine your OTP prompt. I hope the bit I used worked.**

 ** _"Imagine your otp are pretending to date. A suggests they try practising kisses in private so it doesn't look awkward in front of others and B agrees. What starts out as little 'practice' kisses however slowly deepens until their accidentally making out on something or against wall. both end up surprised and out of breath. Bonus: B suggests they try it again from the start just to make sure they have it right. Bonus bonus: practice sessions become a regular thing"._**


	7. Tell Her

"What are you going to do for the holidays?"

Constance asked the question as she played with Morgana on the bed one morning. Her hair was down and she was smiling happily at the cats antics. Imogen only wished that she was the one making her so happy.

"I was going to stay here actually."

It was coming up to Christmas and the students were going home for two weeks. Amelia and Davina were also saying at the castle.

"Really? I would have thought you would go on holidays somewhere. Or even go and stay with your friend."

Imogen sat next to Constance on the bed and reached out to pet the cat.

"A holiday would be nice but I have no money. I still need to pay that loan remember? And as for my friend. I'll go and visit her when the madness of Christmas has died down but it's a time for family. She has two young kids and not a lot of room and, as welcome as she makes me, I would be in the way. How about you, will you spend it with your mother?"

She knew that her friend visited the home her mother was in every couple of weeks.

Constance shook her head sadly. "No, I had considered it but the nurses advised me not to. It distresses her too much when she sees me for longer than a few minutes. Any longer is just enough time for her to realise that she should know me but doesn't."

Despite her own parental issues, Imogen found this so sad. From what she had been told, Constance had experienced a very loving childhood and had been close to her parents.

"I wish things were different for you."

Taking the initiative herself this time, Constance hugged her friend.

"I know. Anyway, as for the holidays, stay here with us. We don't do Christmas as such but I'm sure we can entertain ourselves."

And they did. Imogen, having grown up with religion rammed down her throat, did not believe in Jesus and as such didn't care for Christmas. On the day itself she enjoyed a very nice meal that Amelia and to her surprise, Constance had cooked. The rest of the break was spent reading, going for walks in the woods and just chatting. A few time she and Constance had shared a couple of bottles of wine and had become a bit silly, sharing funny stories and giggling.

Neither allowed themselves to drink enough to share what they really wanted.

A few days before the girls were due back Imogen was going to see her friend Anna. This was the only person she had told about her "marriage". She knew that this was the only one who wouldn't judge her and, although she had been surprised ,she had not passed any comment apart from warning Imogen not to get hurt.

That cold, early January morning she was packing the couple of toys she had bought for the children in her holdall. She wasn't going to be away over night but needed something to carry them in as she walked to the train station. Checking that she had everything she looked at Constance who was watching her from the bed.

"Come with me."

Constance looked at her in confusion. "Come with you to see your friend? I couldn't. I haven't been invited."

Imogen smiled at her. "She won't mind. Besides you're my friend too. I'd love you to meet. And you like kids, Anna's two are great. Terrors, but great. Come on, let's get out of here for the day."

It was a very tempting offer. A day with Imogen, away from the castle. It was too good to pass up.

"If you're sure I won't be unwelcome then yes, I would like to come."

She wasn't unwelcome. Anna and her husband John were very social. They were happy to have Imogen and her, rather different, friend to visit. The two children were slightly nervous at first but Constance was really great with them. She knelt down to speak to them on their level, even changing her tone of voice. Within twenty minutes she was their new best friend and being dragged to see their playroom.

While she was admiring the array of toys and games Imogen helped Anna to prepare lunch.

"Thanks for the presents. It's nice for them to have something to open now that they're sick of their Christmas presents."

Imogen shrugged. "I'm sorry it's not more. I wish I could have bought them something better, it's just.."

Anna hugged her, she knew her friend was still short on cash.

"It's fine. They love them. Anyway, I think Constance was the greatest present you brought them. They're very enamoured with her and I don't think they're the only ones."

Pretending not to know what she was talking about Imogen kept peeling potatoes.

"Imogen, we've been friends a long time. I've seen you fall for people before and I know the signs. I think this is slightly different though. You've in love with her, haven't you?"

Out of nowhere, tears began to fall down Imogen's cheeks. She had fallen head over heels for Constance. It had never been her intention, she had genuinely just wanted to help out. That had changed pretty quickly.

A few weeks beforehand she had helped Davina to clean out an old store cupboard. In there she had found pictures dating back over twenty years. Amongst them were photographs of Constance when she had first come to the school. She looked so happy, so hopeful, so beautiful.

Davina had smiled sadly. "She was so popular, all the girls loved her. They wanted to be just like her. Believe it or not, she and I were great friends right up until Broomhead came back on the scene. From that point she stopped engaging, except with Amelia but even they weren't as close as they had been.

"What you have done for her is nothing short of a miracle. We're starting to see the old Constance coming back, I look forward to seeing her smile like that again some day."

Imogen would give anything to be the one to really make her smile.

Now she wanted their friendly hugs and practice kisses to become something more. She wanted the fake affection they showed in front of the students to be real. She wanted the ring on her finger to actually mean something. She found herself thinking of Constance all the time and her thoughts had become more erotic. As well as being funny, kind and beautiful, the witch was unwittingly sexy.

As far as anyone knew, the only reason that Imogen used her old room was to use the weights she kept stored there. This was partly true, however there was a second reason. When she found herself becoming too aroused she would go to her old room to relieve herself, only thinking of one person. In some ways it helped but in others it made her feel like she had a dirty secret. Still, she had found herself visiting the room more and more in the last few weeks. Her only other option was the shower but Constance seemed to spend a ridiculous amount of time in there.

Bringing herself back to the present she finally answered her friend.

"I am so in love with her."

To Anna it was simple, from what she could see, Imogen's feelings were not unreciprocated.

"Then tell her Immy."

Surely, it couldn't be the simple. Imogen pondered it all afternoon. She watched Constance closely as she played with the children and chatted to their parents. Every now and then she would look directly at Imogen and smile. Could she possibly feel the same?

Feeling brave, Imogen resolved to talk about it that night. If the worst happened and Constance did not feel the same, at least she would know and hopefully they could move on.

They said goodbye to Anna, John and two sad children.

"Come visit us again soon.", they begged Constance as she said goodbye.

"She will. Now, let her go rugrats. We have to get our train, we'll be back soon."

On the journey home, Imogen was very quiet and it was worrying Constance. She had enjoyed a lovely afternoon but could she have possibly done something wrong?

"Are you alright? You've hardly said a word since we left."

Imogen smiled to reassure her. "I'm fine, honestly. I was wondering though, would you maybe like to have a drink tonight when we get back? Just the two of us."

It wasn't an unusual invitation, they had done this several times before but it seemed different somehow. Trying not to get her hopes up Constance replied happily.

"That would be very nice."

They stopped off at the village shop on the way back, picking up wine and something to eat. Constance insisted on paying, as she had with the train tickets despite her companions protests.

Both were looking forward to their evening and feeling a strange anticipation when they walked into the castle. To their surprise Amelia was waiting for them with a very worried look on her face.

"Constance, Davina is out flying trying to find you. There's been a call from the nursing home. Your mother has taken a bad turn. You need to go now, before it's too late."


	8. Goodbye

**A/N I think you may have guessed what's coming in this one.**

 **One of you also noticed something about the date of the first chapter. Well spotted. Interesting yes?**

Nursing home for witches or not, these situations were always the same. Imogen had been in this situation once before when her maternal grandmother, her only real supporter, had died a few years beforehand. Now, it wasn't one of her own relatives she was waiting for news on but it was the relative of someone she cared deeply for and so she was just as anxious.

Amelia had insisted on flying Constance to the hospital. As soon as Davina had arrived back she had flown Imogen. Right now they were in a waiting room while Constance spoke to the medical staff who had been looking after her mother for so long. After a couple of minutes she arrived back, looked shaken but resigned.

"They have said a couple of hours at most. The little magic she has in her system is draining rapidly and her heart is failing. There's nothing you can do here, go back to the castle and I'll phone when…."

At this her voice broke and Imogen ran to hold her as the tears fell.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here with you."

Constance was so grateful for the support, especially for the arms around her. She had known for a long time that this day would come but at least she wasn't alone. Knowing there wasn't a lot they could do here, Amelia and Davina agreed to go back to the school. The girls would be arriving the following evening, so at least they could prepare for that and take that worry from the Deputy Head. Davina left her own broomstick for Constance to use and after offering some additional words of support the two witches left, grateful that Imogen was there.

"I know this isn't the time but do you believe it's still a fake marriage?" Davina asked as they walked into the cold night air.

"No, I don't but the question is, do either of them know things have changed?"

Back in the hospital Constance was drinking the water Imogen had given her before going to sit with her mother. She knew she should be stronger, braver but she had a request she had to ask.

"Come with me?"

Imogen smiled and took her hand. "Of course I will."

They entered the quiet hospital room. Constance's mother was lying in the bed. As per her previous directions she was not hooked up to any magic or medical machines and she appeared to be sleeping, although her breath was shallow.

The nurse in the room looked up as they entered. "She's asleep right now but she wakes every few minutes. She will be very glad that you're here. I'm going to leave you for a while but press the button there if you need me."

There were two chairs next to the bed, Imogen pushed hers behind while Constance sat in the closest one, reaching for her mothers hand.

"I'm here now."

The woman in the bed was clearly ill but there was still something almost regal about her. Imogen looked at this person she had heard of but never met. She had long hair that had turned white over time. Constance had clearly inherited her mothers facial features. After a couple of minutes the eyes in front of them opened and looked confused as she took in the two people next to her.

"Mother, it's me, Constance. It's alright, you don't need to be afraid."

Eleanor Hardbroom was still confused. Where was she? Why was Constance up so late?

"Have you done your homework?"

This wasn't unusual. On the rare occasions when her mother remembered her she tended to thing that Constance was still a young girl.

"Yes mother, all done so I can look after you."

Eleanor lay back against the pillow. That was one question, she had some others.

"Where is your father. Did he say you could stay up?"

This was what always broke Constance's heart. Her father had been gone for almost twenty years and her mother had forgotten that along the way.

"He did, he said I had to look after you."

Seeing the tears roll down the pale face in front of her, Imogen moved her chair closer. The slight noise caused Eleanor to look up again.

"Who is that with you?"

Imogen handed Constance a tissue and spoke gently.

"My name is Imogen, Mrs Hardbroom. I'm friends with your daughter,"

Satisfied with the answer, she wanted Constance to have lots of friends, Eleanor closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

The two younger women sat together for hours, holding hands most of the time. Eleanor would wake occasionally just for a minute or two before falling back to sleep.

Just before 4AM she woke up again but this time was different. She was wide awake and more lucid than Constance had seen her for quite some time. She looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Constance, you look tired."

Her daughter smiled as she brushed her mothers hair back. "I'm fine Mother, not tired at all, I'm just happy to be here with you."

She smiled for a moment, enjoying the gentle touch, then Eleanor looked over with a fearful look in her eyes.

"Your birthday is soon. Broomhead?" She looked at the ring on her daughter's left hand. "Please tell me you didn't marry her?"

Constance nearly fell off her seat, she assumed that her mother still believed she was ten years old. Before she could answer Imogen moved closer again.

"No Mrs Hardbroom. She married me. You don't need to worry about anything."

Eleanor was smiling again. The woman next to her daughter was kind and genuine, even after a couple of moments she could see that.

"Good. I'm going to trust you to look after my Constance. She's a lovely girl. Sometimes she's too serious but I'm sure you know that. Deep down she's very soft. Promise me you will care for her."

Imogen clutched Constance's hand tighter. "I know that and yes, I will."

It wasn't a lie, no matter what she knew she would always aim to look after her friend.

"Good, I'm so relived. Constance, stay away from Broomhead, she is evil. I can tell your father the good news. He's waiting for me you know?"

Constance took a deep breath, she had nearly managed to convince herself, just for a moment, that her mother would be well again. Somehow she was back to her old self and would stay that way. As she looked at Eleanor lying on the bed she knew that this had been a fleeting moment of wellness. It apparently happened before the last of a witch's magic left her. The moment had passed and she was already fading away as she started to close her eyes.

"I'm very tired now but I'm happy, I'm going to see your father again. We love you very much my darling girl. Be happy, please?"

Crying, Constance held her mothers hand for what would be the last time and kissed the paper soft forehead.

"I love you too, both of you. And I promise, I will try."

With a soft smile on her face, Eleanor Hardbroom passed away ten minutes later while her daughter held her, sobbing quietly.

When sormebody died there was always so much to arrange. As soon as she felt ready, Constance had pressed the button to call the nurse. The medical staff were very respectful and helped to make the arrangements. Eleanor was to be buried next to her husband. The service was arranged for the next day.

Imogen, wanting to help, contacted Amelia who would put the word out amongst the witching world. She helped Constance to pick out a suitable outfit for her mother to be buried in, holding her close when the moment got too much.

Eventually, they arrived back to the castle at around 7PM. The students had returned and been informed of the sad news. Nobody really knew what to say to their teacher, she was difficult to approach at the best of times. The only people brave enough to approach her were Fenella Feverfew and Griselda Blackstock. Grissy had lost her own mother a few years beforehand and hated to think of anyone going through that pain.

"We're terribly sorry about your mother Miss Hardbroom. Please let us know if we can do anything to help"

Constance was overwhelmed with emotion. She knew she wasn't anyones favourite teacher anymore, although she would have been surprised to know that the girls were very fond of her. Knowing that the woman next to her was emotionally drained Imogen answered on her behalf.

"Thank you girls. Right now what's needed is for everyone to help us by being on their best behaviour and there are no two better people to ensure that than you two."

Fenny and Grissy smiled, they would keep the students under control, even the first years.

Amelia had prepared some food which Imogen picked at but Constance barely touched. After watching her friend push the meal around her plate for half an hour Imogen decided it wasn't food that was needed. She want to the kitchen and came back with a a bottle of whiskey.

"You don't need to be dunk but I think you need something to take the edge off. Now, we are going to have a drink and then I am going to take you to bed where you are going to take that sleeping potion that is in the bathroom cabinet. You've had a hard couple of days and tomorrow will not be easy either. Let me look after you."

Nodding, Constance took the tumbler that was passed to her and knocked back the fiery liquid, feeling the unfamiliar burn as it passed down her throat and gratefully taking the hand that reached for hers and led her upstairs.

She soon found herself in bed, dressed in her pyjamas and accepting the potion that Imogen handed her. She knew that it would work almost instantly but she wasn't quite ready to go to sleep.

"Thank you for being there for me. I do not know what I would have done without your support. You are the best friend I have ever had,"

Imogen put the potion down and climbed into bed, holding Constance close to her and stroking her long dark hair as she sobbed, letting out the emotions of the day.

"Let it out, I have you."

The devastated daughter cried for a solid hour and to her surprise, benefited from the release of her emotions.

"It's silly to be so upset. In a lot of ways, I feel like I lost her when her mind fully started to fail. I should be grateful she's released from the confusion but I know I'm going to miss her so much. She was the only family I had."

Oh, how Imogen wished she could correct Constance, tell her that she was her family. But she couldn't. They weren't really married and to bring anything else up now would have been an emotional overload. There was something she could say.

"You have friends though. You have me, Amelia and Davina. We're all with you. Me especially. And you know your mother loved you, you got to tell her how you felt. She died knowing you were safe and I will keep my promise to always look after you." She finished her reassurance with a kiss on the cheek.

It wasn't the time for these thoughts but Constance couldn't helping wishing that things were different, that Imogen was really her wife and would kiss her on the lips. Not in a sexual way but in a way that conveyed real love and intimacy. Still, she had a friend and wouldn't be sleeping alone that night, that would have to be enough.

"Thank you Imogen, now pass me that potion. You might want to take some as well, you're probably overtired by now."

After a final hug, Imogen watched as Constance drank half the potion before drinking the final half herself. It was powerful and both women were asleep within a couple of minutes. It didn't prevent Imogen curling herself around the body next to her though, needing to hold her even tighter that night.

The following morning they woke after nine solid hours sleep. Constance was dreading the day ahead but knew she needed to get through it in order to move on. In the witching world it was standard for a witch to be buried soon after her death so thankfully they were not waiting for days or week to have the funeral.

At 11AM they set ofF. Imogen was going to ride with Constance. Amelia and Davina were also attending and to the surprise of Miss Hardbroom, the students were all lined up, ready to attend and provide a guard of honour after the ceremony.

"Thank you girls. My mother would be very touched."

The area where the funeral was being held was packed. Constance's parents had been well known and many people had shown out to pay their respects. In addition, the medical staff who had looked after Mrs Hardbroom for a number of years were also there.

There was one person sitting in the back who nobody wanted to see. Imogen saw the stupid hat before she saw the owner. Hecketty Broomhead. Watching as Constance walked behind the coffin, her wife holding her hand and offering support.

The ceremony was short and all too soon it was time for the burial, in many ways the hardest part. Constance could not look as the coffin was lowered into the ground, it was too difficult. Not caring who was looking at her she turned her head and buried it in Imogen's shoulder, grateful for the hand that was gently stroking her back.

Once the burial was over Constance stayed behind for a few minutes with Imogen, Davina and Amelia. They arranged the flowers that had been lain on the freshly dug earth and made sure everything was in order. As the two older witches walked away to ensure the students were ready to leave, the younger women stayed behind for a moment.

Not wanting to upset Constance even further there was something Imogen had to tell her.

"You know Broomhead is watching us?"

The horrible older woman was standing at the edge of the cemetery, pretending to talk to someone but her eyes hadn't left the couple the entire time.

"I do know and I'm honestly not surprised. Right now I don't care about her though. Let her look, she can't do anything to me."

She accepted the hug from Imogen, needing the affection and wanting the comfort. Before they could separate and before she could think too much, she dropped a gentle kiss on the pink lips in front of her. She smiled sadly as she pulled back.

"I didn't do that for her."


	9. Revelations

**A/N Questions answered and possibly some more raised here.**

Time was apparently a healer. Yes, it was a cliche but it was true. Constance missed her mother and wished every day that she was still there. Still, she knew that what she had said to Imogen was right, it was better that she was released from the living death she had been trapped in.

There were a number of things that help avert her mind from her sadness. School was always a priority and she threw herself into her teaching. She was a strict teacher but she got results, even Mildred Hubble appeared to be improving. Work wise she had also written several academic papers and had been secretly thrilled to be chosen to speak on one of her topics at a Cauldronite convention in March. She spent as much time as possible preparing, wanting to represent the school and herself as best as possible.

She also had another focus. Imogen. Since the funeral their friendship had continued to grow. They spent all their free time together, talking, walking and even visiting Anna and her family again. The children had been delighted to see their new friend and the time spent with them had made Constance feel even better.

As much as she wanted Imogen to know how she truly felt, she still avoided the subject. Her worry was that the other woman would feel obligated to be with her due to her loss and their current situation. She knew that she would need to find a way to broach the subject eventually but for now, she was happy spending time with her best friend.

Imogen was also in a dilemma. The kiss that they had shared that day had given her so much hope but since then Constance had said nothing that lead her to believe she wanted more. Now, even their practice kissing had stopped beyond the occasional friendly peck on the cheek. To be fair they were both extremely busy and she was just glad that they got to spend any time together. Still, as she sat and watched her friend play a game with Anna's son and daughter she couldn't help but think.

 _"_ _Imagine if they were our children."_

Anna was still pressing Imogen to say something. She had come so close after the last visit but she understood that it had been a traumatic time and her friend needed to be cautious about pushing too hard. Still though, she couldn't help feeling that both women were missing out on something big.

Soon it was March and a couple of days before the conference. Amelia had a question for Constance.

"Will you be bringing Imogen as your plus one?"

Constance truly wanted to but hadn't broached the subject yet.

"I'd like her to come but someone has to watch the girls."

Amelia laughed kindly, "You know Davina would rather give up her newts noodles forever rather than come along. She'll mind the girls. Ask her Constance."

There was something else she wanted to say.

"Not just about the event. Ask her what she wants from this relationship. I'm pretty sure it's evolved for you and I think it's changed for her too. Use the party to find out. I don't think you'll be disappointed."

Feeling sightly shocked at having been confronted about her feelings, Constance couldn't help hoping that Amelia was perhaps right. This had gone on long enough and it would be the perfect time.

"I will."

She shyly asked Imogen to attend with her that night, feeling happier than she could have imagined when the invitation was accepted.

"Of course I will. I can't wait to hear you speak. I know I've told you already but I'm so proud of you."

Hugging her best friend again, Imogen felt her heart racing. Could this be something more? She resolved to address the idea even if Constance didn't bring it up.

She did have a problem though, she had nothing to wear.

The following day she dipped into her meagre savings and took the train to the nearest town. After hours of looking she found a dress in a second hand shop that could have been made for her. It was a deep blue, low cut but not too much and sleeveless which allowed her to show off her toned arms. She also found a silver wrap and shoes that went perfectly with it.

 _"_ _Maybe my luck is changing"_ , she thought with joy as she sat on the train home. In reality she knew that her luck had changed when had gotten to know Constance properly.

The evening of the conference found both women getting ready. Imogen had used the bathroom in her old room to wash and get dressed. knowing that it took her roommate forever to shower and wash her hair.

By 6PM they were both ready to leave.

Imogen felt her breath catch as Constance walked down the stairs. She looked magnificent. Her long dark hair was loose and although she was wearing black, this dress was different. It clung to her curves and the stitching looked highly intricate. It was perfect.

In return Constance was speechless when she saw the woman who was waiting for her. The colour she was wearing made her hair look even more blonde and the cut of the dress highlighted the toned body and feminine curves. She had never seen this dress before and guessed that Imogen had bought it especially. She was so moved by the gesture and so proud that this was her date for the night.

"You look beautiful"

They flew to the venue slightly ahead of Amelia. Constance was directed to where she would be giving her speech and finished some last minute preparations. While she did that Imogen accepted a glass of wine from the waitress who was hovering near her. It seemed slightly strange to be serving alcohol before everyone else arrived but she was nervous for the evening ahead and grateful for the drink.

Constance was of course, a very good public speaker. This particular topic was "Witchcraft in the Modern World" and she was articulate and passionate as she spoke about the challenges that modern witches faced and how she thought they could be addressed. She was also able to show her wit and humour as she spoke and the speech was extremely well received. Both Amelia and Imogen were beaming with pride as she stepped from the podium, blushing at the applause.

Not able to help herself Imogen hugged Constance as she finally made it back to their seats. She was slightly buzzed from the wine but put it down to not having eaten. The meal they were about to have would help. As usual at these things the food was only okay but it was enough to sober her up and she very much enjoyed the conversation at the table. She was hoping to get Constance alone once they had eaten but she was swept away quickly to speak to the event organisers. Looking for something to do Imogen took another glass of wine from the same waitress and stayed talking to Amelia.

"Are you okay dear? You don't seem very well?" Amelia was worried. Imogen couldn't have been drunk, she had only taken two glasses of wine but they appeared to have gone straight to her head.

Imogen's head was spinning. She could still focus but just about. "I'll be okay. I just need some air."

She grabbed her wrap and made her way to the patio area declining Amelia's offer to come with her. She would feel better if Constance was there though.

The cool March air was a relief and as she sat on the stone bench she started to feel marginally better. How had two classes of wine affected her so much? She just hoped this feeling would pass so she could talk to Constance. She needed to be clear exactly what she wanted. As she sat on the bench she noticed someone next to her. The waitress from earlier was standing there with a glass of water.

"Your friend asked me to bring this out to you."

Grateful at Amelia's thought Imogen knocked back the water. The strange thing was it didn't make her feel any better, it tasted strange, in fact she felt more intoxicated by the second. She tried to focus on the person next to her.

"I'm sorry. I really don't feel well. Can you go in and get my friend, the woman who spoke tonight."

The girl sat next to her. "You don't need her, I'll look after you." She placed her hand on Imogen's leg.

This really didn't feel right. She tried to pull away.

"I'm sorry, I can't my friend, I'm in love with her. I don't want anyone else."

The other woman moved closer, talking Imogen's left hand in hers. "Your friend or your wife?"

She couldn't stop the words coming out. "My friend, not my wife, no love, not really, its all pretend, I wish she was my wife really. I love her so much. I need to know if she loves me."

The words she heard devastated her.

"She doesn't love you. I heard her talking inside, she was embarrassed at having to bring you with her. I don't know why, I think you were the most beautiful woman in there. You're so sexy, if you were mine I wouldn't let you out if my sight, or my bed. Let me kiss you, touch you. You're not tied to anyone, I can make you forget about her."

Imogen knew it was wrong, deep down she knew the words weren't true but this stranger had just confirmed her deepest fears. She wasn't a witch, how could she think she stood a chance with Constance. She wanted to get away but her body just wan't working properly, this wasn't the person she wanted kissing her but she couldn't make herself stop.

"Forget her. No ties." she whispered sadly as the red haired girl kissed her.

Amelia had told Constance that Imogen wasn't very well and without caring if she looked rude, she rushed out to find her. Want she heard and found had felt like a punch in the stomach.

"I can make you forget about her." followed by the voice she loved whispering. "Forget her. No ties."

They were kissing. Imogen was kissing somebody else, proper kissing, not the practice kisses they had shared. She didn't want Constance, she wanted someone else, a complete stranger.

She couldn't stay here and watch this. However, in her hurry to leave she knocked a plant pot that was behind her.

The noise was enough to stop the antics of the other two women. Imogen looked up, devastated at having been caught doing this and feeling sick to her stomach at the hurt look on Constance's face.

"Excuse me, I didn't realise you were busy. I'll go back inside."

The girl who had ruined her life sauntered past smirking, "No need on my behalf."

Her job was done.

Imogen wanted to talk, she wanted to explain, she wanted to be sick. She managed the third one easily enough. She turned her head and vomited onto the rose bushes next to her.

How had this happened. Why was she so ill? Why had she kissed that girl. There were so many questions. Eventually she had emptied her stomach and gratefully she took the water that Constance offered her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't…."

Amelia had arrived at this stage and was very worried by what she had found. Imogen was in an awful state, clearly she had been sick and crying. Constance was paler than ever and barely seemed to be keeping her emotions in check.

"What's happened?"

Constance wanted to cry, she wanted to scream. She wanted to pull the other girls hair out. How dare she kiss her Imogen.

 _"_ _She's not mine though. She was right, no ties."_

"Imogen is rather unwell. She needs to go back to the castle. Will you take her please Amelia. I need to stay here and hopefully undo any possible damage that has been done.

As she looked up from the ground Imogen started to cry again. "I didn't mean to cause this. I'm sorry. Please don't be angry with me Constance. You're my best friend, don't be upset with me."

Amelia pulled her up from the ground as Constance walked back to the function room. "She'll come around, let's get you home and into bed. You'll feel better then."

She flew slowly back to the castle, conscious that Imogen still wasn't well. Eventually they got back and she helped the broken woman into bed, giving her the anti hangover potion to drink and soothing her as she cried.

"I didn't even drink that much. What happened to me?"

Amelia didn't know what to say. Imogen was right, she hadn't had a lot to drink. That wasn't the issue to focus on right now. She knew what Constance was like, how stubborn she could be. They were both in love but in danger of losing everything if they didn't start talking.

Constance was on autopilot as she said goodbye to people at the event. She now had to go home and face Imogen. The woman she loved who had so quickly fallen into somebody else's arms. How could she even blame alcohol, she had only had two drinks? Constance had seen her drink a lot more and still function. The words from months before came back to haunt her. Imogen didn't say things she did not mean, even when drunk. She wanted to forget being tied to someone she didn't love.

Glad that it was time to leave, Constance gathered her cloak before making her way outside. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was waiting for her.

"I imagine you did not expect to see me my dear." Hecketty Broomhead had been waiting in the shadows, only stepping out when her target approached.

Could this night get any worse?

"No Mistress Broomhead, I did not but if you'll excuse me it has been a long evening and I would like to get home."

As she walked past, she heard a tinny recording. Imogen's voice came out of the device that Broomhead was holding.

 _"_ _My friend, not my wife, no love, not really, its all pretend"_

Broomhead smirked. "Wonderful speech Constance, I taught you well. The modern world does have some advantages though, this is a marvellous little device."

She played it again and again.

"Stop." Constance could not hear it one more time, the words were taunting her. What was worse was that they had been caught. The old witch knew it had all been a sham.

Seeing the devastation on her former students face Broomhead was thrilled that her plan had worked.

"You've been telling me lies Constance and you know how that upsets me. You haven't really been in love and married. It was all a charade and now I've found you out thanks to some simple truth serum in the wine. I can go straight to the witches council and play this for them, show them that you have been living a lie. They'll probably strip you of your powers straight away."

Constance was shaking, her worst fears were all coming through.

"Please don't"

Broomhead moved closer, whispering in her ear. "I won't my dear. Not straight away. We go back to our original arrangement and marry. I suggest you try and get a very quick divorce from your 'friend'. I still expect you to come to me on your birthday. If you do not I will carry out my threat and your powers will be no more. I will also be keeping my eye on your P.E teacher. So young, it would be awful if something were to happen to her wouldn't it?"

She backed away slightly, beckoning to the person who was waiting for her. The waitress from earlier walked over, smirking again at Constance.

"It's a pity you came out when you did. I think your 'wife' would have been doing a whole lot more with me five minutes later. In fact, I know it."

Broomhead cackled with evil glee. It was hard to find but that particular potion she had slipped into the water caused the recipient to do anything that was suggested, even if they didn't want to. She was looking forward to using it on her wedding night very soon.

"I may as well get my money's worth tonight. You can hire a person for almost anything Constance. Still, I should have less of a need after May. I'll have my very own whore available anytime I want."

With that both were gone, leaving Constance alone and devastated. She sank to the ground crying. Her life was over. The choice was to marry Broomhead or lose her powers. Either way she lost. She cried even more as she thought of her mother, how happy she had been that Broomhead was no longer a threat.

When she thought of Imogen she wailed with fear and devastation. With the proof that she had Broomhead now had a hold over Imogen too. Unless they could prove differently she was under threat until Constance had made her decision. She had done so much, it was unfair to ask her for more, now it didn't even look like they could remain friends.

Eventually she managed to get up and using every ounce of strength, flew back to the castle, steeling herself to enter the bedroom. Imogen was asleep but not restful. She was talking in her sleep, whispering "I'm sorry" over and over.

Leaning down to give her a final kiss Constance brushed the blonde fringe back.

"I'm sorry too my love."

Imogen was sick for four days after the event. No potion that Amelia gave her was helping with the alcohol poisoning and she felt even worse by the absence of Constance who was apparently sleeping in the staffroom.

After she had recovered from her illness Imogen knew they needed to talk. She waited until Constance came to get some clothes on the Friday night.

"Please. I can't do this any more. We were getting on so well, I made a mistake. It must have been a bad bottle of wine. Please stop cutting me out."

Seeing the sad face looking at her made Constance want to cry. She had debated telling her that she had been drugged with too much truth serum and by the sounds of it a date rape potion, but it would encourage too many questions. There was no antidote she could have been given, it needed to pass from her system so it was easier to let her think it was alcohol poisoning.

She would give anything to feel Imogen's arms around her but unless they were truly a couple Broomhead's hold was now on them both. It was easier to distance herself, to seem aloof and unsociable again. She couldn't save herself but she could protect Imogen.

"I am sorry that you feel like I am cutting you out. At the event it became clear that we are different people. You have helped me an enormous amount Imogen and for that I am grateful, however, we cannot continue as we have been. I do not want to told you back from meeting other people and I think we need to cool our friendship."

As she clutched the pillow towards her, Imogen was devastated. She didn't want anyone else. Surely they could do something? She looked up to ask the question but the witch had already vanished.

The days following were tense for everyone. Everyone knew the teachers were fighting and now it was Ethel's turn to walk smugly past her P.E teacher. Constance was back on the wide awake potion and Imogen couldn't look at her unblinking face for a moment longer.

"I think it's better if I sleep in my old room."

As much as she wanted to argue, Constance couldn't, there was no point in pretending any more. "That would be best."

She was gone that night, only taking what she really needed. Hoping against hope that they would resolve this.

Even then Constance didn't sleep. As it moved into April she was receiving daily letters from Broomhead. There was a divorce to organise. She had put it off for as long as possible, right up until the threats started again, threats aimed at Imogen. Reluctantly she made the call and immediately went to pack Imogen's things, leaving them in her bedroom.

She then steeled herself to share what she had done.

 **A/N So we're back to where we started. Is it over though?**


	10. Gaining Understanding

**A/N, Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. Just in case there is any confusion, this one takes place directly after Chapter 1.**

After her crying fit on the bedroom floor Constance finally found the strength to pick herself up and let the jumper go. There was someone she needed to talk to.

Amelia was sitting at her desk when she heard the familiar knock that signalled her deputy wanting to enter. When the door opened she saw a broken woman in front of her.

"You look terrible dear. Please, tell me what has happened."

Constance sat down shakily. "Amelia I have come to give in my notice."

Seeing that her other close friend was about to speak, she put her hand up to halt the words.

"Please, let me finish. Broomhead knows that Imogen and I are not really married. She drugged her with a rape potion that night of my speech and paid someone to try and seduce her. That was what I, thankfully, disturbed. I also believe she gave her a truth serum because she has a recording of Imogen confirming that we are not really married. Now she has threatened to take the recording to the witches council and prove that we have been lying unless I marry her. She has also threatened Imogen because of me. I cannot avoid this any more and so I have filed for divorce and will be leaving before my birthday."

The principal was devastated. How had that evil woman won? The thought of Constance having to marry her was too much to bear.

"There must be something we can do. You don't have to marry her."

Taking a breath Constance looked at the ceiling. "No, I do not. I have made my decision Amelia and I would rather lose my powers that marry that woman. That's why I need to leave. A potions teacher without power is no good to you is she?"

It was the best of a bad choice. Losing her powers would be terrible and it was risky. But it meant Constance didn't need to leave. she could stay here with her closest friends.

"I know how hard that will be for you dear but you can stay here. There are so many other things you could teach Constance. English, Mathematics, History, Horticulture. We'll find something for you. Even if you cannot teach afterwards, stay here. Let us take care of you.

Grateful beyond words at the offer Constance had to decline. She had to leave, it was too hard to stay around Imogen. She knew her actions had hurt the other woman and there was no way back. Besides, once her powers had been removed who knew what type of person she would be, if she would even be fully functioning?

Amelia was devastated. "Where will you go? What will you do?"

At least here she had some options. "I will go to my childhood home. It has been left to me along with enough money to get me by for a time, enough to pay for medical care if I need it. I suppose, if and when I recover, I will have to educate myself in the way of non witches but at least I will not be destitute."

Despite her fake positivity Constance was devastated at the thought of losing her powers. Still, it was the lesser of two evils and she had somewhere to go. This conversation was becoming too difficult though. Besides Imogen, Amelia was the only person who could make her see sense and right now she could not face doing that.

"I will leave on the fifth of May. The next day I will present myself to have my powers removed. I will also show the council the threats against Imogen in the hope that they will protect her as I cannot. Amelia, let me say this now. I am grateful for your friendship and support. I will miss you terribly but I need to make a clean break."

As Amelia started to reply and tell Constance she needed to speak to Imogen, she was gone.

The principal wasn't alone for long. Within minutes Davina came blustering in.

"Is it true? They're divorcing? Imogen just told me before she left. I thought they were going to fall in love? What went wrong?"

Amelia could barely keep up with the chanting teacher. "Imogen left?"

Davina nodded frantically, "She said she needed to get away for a couple of days. She's gone to see her friend, it's too hard to stay apparently."

It wasn't ideal but perhaps the space would do the two of them some good and make at least one of them realise they needed to talk. She just hoped Imogen would return quickly, she had a feeling that Constance hadn't been entirely honest with the woman she was married to. In this case, Amelia was willing to break a confidence and would go and fetch her employee herself if she needed to.

She filled Davina in on what had happened and between them they came up with a plan for when the P.E teacher returned.

Anna opened the door to find her friend on the other side, in tears. After she had sent the kids away telling them that Constance would come another time she sat Imogen down and poured her large drink. Despite her previous vow to never drink again she needed this.

Imogen spend the next hour pouring her heart out. She told Anna everything, what had happened at the event. How things had been since then, how even the friendship had deteriorated beyond repair. She sobbed her heart out as her friend held her tightly.

There was something about this that didn't add up to Anna. It reminded her of close encounter she had experienced on a night out when they were teenagers.

"Immy. Do you remember the night that guy spiked my drink? This reminds me of when that happened. Could you have been drugged?"

It wasn't beyond the realms of possibility but it didn't account for everything else that happened. How distant Constance had been.

"Possibly but it doesn't matter Anna, she doesn't feel the same way as I do. And before you say it, she doesn't. She thinks I'm the type of person who would go off with the first girl who looked at me. She said we wanted different things and she's already filed for divorce. That makes things very clear."

There was something else. Imogen pulled out a letter she had collected on her way to the train station. It was a bank statement.

"Look, she's already paid me for my services."

Money had never been part of their arrangement but apparently it was deemed necessary. Her loan had been completely cleared off and more.

Anna looked at the statement. She knew how much Imogen had struggled with money over the past few years. This was the answer to one of her problems at least. She looked at the date the money had been paid in. Imogen's statements were bi-monthly. It had been paid before this ever happened.

"That's not what she's done honey. She paid this well over a month ago. She wanted to help you, I would have done the same if we'd had the money This is a gift, beside, you never provided any services beyond friendship did you?"

She hoped the little joke would lighten the mood slightly.

It didn't, Imogen poured herself another drink. She didn't care about money, she would happily be in debt forever if she had Constance.

That night she slept on the couch again, tossing and turning and almost glad when the kids barged into watch TV at 7AM. At least she could lose herself in mindless cartoons.

Eventually she needed something to eat so got up to find some cereal and coffee.

She found Anna in the kitchen speaking on the phone. "Great, thanks we'll see you then."

As she poured her coffee Imogen asked her friend. "Are you expecting someone?"

Anna indicated that she should sit. "That was my uncles wife Alice. You know, the lady who told you about the job. Don't be mad with me but I couldn't stop thinking about what you told me last night so I called her to ask for advice and what she knew about this Broomhead character. Imogen, it's not good so I've asked her to come and talk to you. Please hear her out."

Although in a way she was reluctant Imogen knew she had to speak to Alice. What if Constance was in danger? She was already wary of Broomhead and never fully felt that her threat had passed.

Alice arrived at around 11AM. Anna had taken the kids out and left Imogen to talk to her aunt in law. Over tea they discussed the situation. Deciding she had nothing to lose Imogen told her everything.

"That stupid law, it causes so much trouble. As you know, I know Amelia through various associations. I don't know Constance but my cousin did, in fact she was very keen on her. One night they met at a party and had arranged to go on a date. My cousin was very excited but out of nowhere she cancelled it. It took years for her to tell anyone but eventually she had confessed that Hecketty Broomhead had threatened her with some very nasty consequences if she went. It turns out she wasn't the only one. Every girl who Constance was interested in got a visit and received the same threat."

The cup was shaking in Imogen's hand. She could never understand why someone as wonderful as Constance hadn't been snapped up, this explained it.

"I would also bet money that you were in fact drugged that night and I can guess who was behind that. It sounds like too much truth serum, at least. Imogen, if she knows that you were pretending she can go to the witches council and demand Constance loses her powers if she isn't truly married. When it comes to Constance that old bitch would do anything to have her, providing she is still a powerful witch.

"The other thing I have to tell you is a rumour but you should know. As you know Broomhead was married and apparently her wife died after a fall. There was was an investigation and officially it was deemed an accident. I do know of one officer on the Magical Justice Committee who did not believe this was the case. Apparently her wife had started to stand up to her and was refusing to have children until the problems they were having were resolved. However, at the time the evidence was seen as circumstantial and the judge would not allow him to proceed. Make no mistake Imogen, she is capable of anything."

Imogen was crying again. The danger had gotten even worse

Alice continued, "I cannot speak for one my fellow witches but if it were me, without the marriage, I would choose to lose my powers. From what you've told me and what I already know I would guess that is the decision Constance has made. Broomhead won't want her if she is powerless"

She saw the look of hope on Imogen's face.

"Now, that might sound like the better option but she will potentially go through hell on earth. She will need to learn to live as a non witch and that is beyond hard. It's not like she will end up just like you, she may not be the same person afterwards. In some ways would be akin to you suffering a brain injury, it's impossible to call what the impact will be until it happens."

"Surely she can do something? We can do it together- prove that Broomhead has been doing all these things." Imogen was distraught.

Alice considered this as she drank her tea. "Think about it this way. Constance has been dealing with Broomhead in one shape or form since she was twelve years old, even when she didn't know it. That's twenty eight years of threats and game playing. Broomhead doesn't just threaten the person, she goes for the people close to them. In this case, chances are it's you. Now, we can sit there and say she should go to the witches council about the threats and of course she should. But put yourself in Constance's shoes just for a second. Chances are she's too close to the situation and too scared. She probably feels alone even though she has people supporting her."

Imogen interjected passionately, "She's got me. I will never let anyone hurt her."

Looking directly into the traumatised woman's eyes Alice asked a question. "So why didn't you fight for her before? When she backed away from your relationship? When she told you she wanted a divorce?"

These questions had been going around Imogen's head. She finally had some answers.

"Initially I didn't know what to do. She seemed to think I was the type of person who would go off with a complete stranger. Then she became distant, aloof, like she had been before. She wasn't my friend, _my_ Constance."

Now they were getting somewhere. "As an outsider with some limited knowledge of psychology I would say that's her defence mechanism and a way of protecting you. If she backs off you can't get too close and get hurt."

"What can I do?"

Alice sighed, there something. "Imogen do you love her?"

She saw the nod, knowing it was genuine. "If you love her and she loves you nobody can dispute your marriage, even if you were not in love when you actually married, if you are now it counts. They will make you go through a lie test and you both need to be one hundred percent in love. Only then will Broomhead lose her hold on Constance."

This was where the problem lay for Imogen, she knew her own feelings. She had hope that they were reciprocated but needed to be sure. There was only one way to find out.

"Alice can I trouble you for one more thing? I need to get back to the castle. If you have your broomstick can you drop me please? I can't wait for the train. I have to get back and tell Constance I love her."


	11. Confessions

**A/N Mention to Princess Sammi. Yes, you called it with BH and her even more evil ways. Again, I swear you're psychic.**

 **So, are they going to do what we have been screaming at them to do?**

Broomstick was a fast way to travel and for that Imogen was grateful. She was back at the castle within thirty minutes, thanking Alice as she ran into the building. She looked everywhere for Constance, eventually finding her in the principals office sorting out files.

"We need to talk."

Constance was shocked to see Imogen, she had thought she would be gone for a few days at least.

"We have said everything we need to say. If you'll excuse me I am very busy."

Before she could leave, Amelia and Davina, who had been hovering around outside burst in.

"Oh no you don't. She's right. You two need to talk and you are going to stay in this room until you have done so."

Constance was getting angry. This was hard enough without being forced to be in a room with Imogen not being allowed to touch her. She was barely stopping herself from breaking down and begging for the woman she loved to love her back.

"You seem to forget my powers."

She _was_ powerful. more than the other two witches separately. Not combined though and Constance seemed to have forgotten that. Quickly Amelia and Davina cast a spell that would prevent either woman leaving the room until the spell had been removed. Once that was done they went to exit the office themselves, although Davina stuck her head back to say one more thing.

"You can leave when you stop being a pair of idiots."

Despite trying the door and even the windows, Constance had to concede, she was stuck. It was pointless trying to use her magic. It wouldn't work.

"Am I that bad that you can't bear to stay in a room with me? Is it that hard to talk to me?" Imogen would have laughed it it hadn't been so serious or sad.

It wasn't hard, it was impossible. It was all she wanted in the world and she couldn't have it.

"You and I Constance, we've been making mistakes."

The witch looked at the ceiling. She knew this, she had made so many mistakes over the years what was the point in dwelling on this one.

Imogen continued, seeing the turmoil in the dark eyes that were refusing to meet hers.

"You know, I had a thought on the way back here. If people were watching us or this was a book they would be screaming at us to do one simple thing. Communicate."

Constance still wasn't looking at who was talking to her. In fact she was pacing the room and trying not to cry.

"I don't know what you or the others expect. We were never truly married. We had to end the charade eventually. What can you possibly say to change things?"

"I love you."

At last it was out there. Imogen flopped on the chair as the words left her mouth, feeling relief as well as fear. She watched nervously as Constance stopped moving and stared back at her, eventually finding her voice.

"You don't mean that. Amelia has told you I'm leaving and you are both trying to stop me."

This wasn't strictly the case, Imogen had barely spoken to the principal. It was almost true though.

"I certainly do not want you to leave, not when I am in love with you. Constance, I love you more than anyone in the entire world. I may be wrong but somehow, I feel that you love me too. Please don't give up on us. Together we can have everything we want."

It was too much to bear. Constance broke down in tears. Everything she wanted was right in front of her but it was just out of reach, held away by Broomhead. What did she have to lose by confessing?

"I do love you Imogen. I love you so much, but I can't be with you because I'm poison, I'm dangerous. I cannot let anything happen to you. I"m not worth it. I don't deserve you and because, because…."

Imogen was already holding her. "Because of Broomhead. Constance, I know. Well, I think I've pieced it together, with some help. She drugged me and she knows that we were lying to her. I'm going to guess she's been threatening you."

That was it exactly. The shock made Constance stop sobbing. "How did you know?"

Kissing the dark hair Imogen whispered. "It doesn't matter sweetie. I know now and thankfully we can stop all this madness. You deserve love and so much more. I promised your mother I would care for you and there is no way I will let her down. Or you, I will fight for you no matter what because you are the woman I love more than my own life."

She pulled Constance over to sit on Amelia's worn old couch, holding her tightly as the witch confessed everything that had happened, the threats to them both and the decision that she had made to sacrifice her powers.

"Well, that's not going to happen." Imogen was devastated at the pain that the person she loved was in.

Wiping her eyes Constance sighed, everyone seemed to be missing one key point. "Yes it will. We are not really married. The witches council will know that and they will take my powers regardless."

For someone who was so intelligent, Constance could be very dim at times.

"We are in fact 'really married'. We had an official ceremony, we had witnesses and we have a certificate. We also have these." She paused to kiss the ring that was still on Constance's left hand.

"The only thing that was missing at the time was love. We have that now. I more than love you, I adore you and if you only love me half as much they can't do anything to us. We can go to see the witches council as soon as possible, pre-empt Broomhead. She only played part of the recording, I also said how much I was in love with you. She is the poison. _You_ are perfection. Stay with me. Call off the divorce. Be my wife."

Everything she had ever wanted had suddenly come right into her reach and for once Constance was going to with her emotions and grab it. She didn't need words or to consider her options logically. She simply needed an action.

She leaned over and kissed Imogen, not the practice kind they had shared previously but a proper, full kiss. She wanted to convey her thankfulness, her awe and most of all her love. Eventually she broke the kiss and whispered.

"I am already your wife and I love you more than I can say."

Suddenly being trapped in the room didn't seem so bad. Imogen could have stayed kissing her love for hours but there were still issues that needed to be resolved.

"So you will call off the divorce?"

Constance nodded gleefully, sneaking in for another kiss, wanting to make sure this was real. As soon as they confessed their feelings she began to remember what it was like to have hope and she was determined to turn that hope into something real.

"You do realise we skipped over the part where we were girlfriends?" Imogen laughed as she sneaked a kiss herself.

"Is that a bad thing? We can always think of the last few months as an unusual courtship." Constance thought her logic was flawless. A courtship was supposed to help you decide you wanted to marry someone. They may have done it backwards but she wanted to be married to this person more than anything.

"Imogen, this isn't just lust or gratitude. Over the past few months I've told you things I have never shared with another person. What's more I've had fun with you. You make me feel like my old self again. Why would I not want to marry my best friend?"

It was Imogen's turn to shed some tears now. "That's what I have always wanted. A partner who is also my best friend. I've finally found it and no evil witch is taking it from me."

After some more time spent kissing, cuddling and planning, the office door slowly opened. What Amelia found make her heart soar. Could they have finally talked things through? She didn't need to ask. The smiles said it all.

"So, am I speaking to a happy couple?"

Constance blushed a little as she answered. "You are. We do however have a couple of things to do to ensure that happiness lasts forever."

 **A/N 2. Two more chapters to go. I decided to split what happens with BH into a separate chapter and then we'll have an epilogue of sorts.**


	12. Justice

Now that their love had been declared Constance and Imogen needed to think of how to bring Hecketty Broomhead to justice.

With Amelia and Davina's help they noted all the heinous things that had been done over the years. Imogen shared what Alice had told her about the reason that Constance had always been stood up. Reluctantly she also shared the rumour of how Broomhead's first wife had died.

"That happened the year before I started school but it seemed like a silly story. Now I honestly believe it could be true and although I didn't tell you, it's yet another reason why I didn't want to marry her. I knew that one day I'd snap and she would likely kill me once she got what she wanted."

Imogen held her close, nobody was going to lay a finger on her Constance, not while she was around.

The threats to others were also on the witches mind. She felt enormously guilty that innocent invitations had caused so much trouble.

"Those poor women. I feel terrible that I caused that for them."

Amelia was firm as she spoke. "You caused nothing my dear. She did. Now, we need to bring her to justice. Imogen, do you think that Alice could find a witness?"

After a few phone calls Imogen could confirm that Alice's cousin was willing to testify, especially when she knew she wouldn't be alone in her accusations. With age had come wisdom and she wanted to see Broomhead brought to justice.

There were quite the collection of letters from the evil witch, initially she was reluctant to share them but Imogen insisted. The non-witch flinched as she read them, the more recent threats to her were especially graphic.

"I'm sorry I brought this on to you. I'll understand if you have changed your mind." Constance could just about handle the threats to herself but the ones aimed at her love had made her physically sick.

Imogen took a deep breath and put the letter away.

"I'm going to tell you this and I want you to listen. Nothing is every going to me make me change my mind about you. Nothing in this world could make me love you less These, they are horrible but nothing is going to come of these threats because together we are going to see that deranged old woman brought to justice. And then we will be together forever, nobody can touch us. I know this is going to be difficult but no matter how hard it gets I need you to trust that the life we both deserve is waiting for us afterwards. We will be waking up together ever day for the rest of our lives"

Constance believed every word that Imogen said and promised herself that she would focus on that future together during whatever it took to bring Broomhead to justice.

Nobody felt it was safe or wise to just randomly contact the witches council. Broomhead apparently had spies everywhere, but Imogen had also asked Alice if she knew the contact details of the official who had wanted to investigate the suspicious death years before. Once they had his contact information Constance made the call and after a lengthy conversation he advised her what should be done.

An initial meeting with trustworthy council members to verify the marriage was arranged for the next day. Following on from that the council would decided how to proceed.

It was late when they got there but that night Imogen was back in Constance's bed, now officially theirs. The difference was that this time the cuddles were deliberate and there were kisses in addition.

"So. The practice kisses? Were you really practicing because it certainly wasn't the case for me?" Imogen was enjoying the feeling of her arms being gently stroked.

"I think I can safely say no. Once you had kissed me in the classroom I wanted that feeling again. I did want our relationship to look real, no, to be real but I thought it would never happen. The practicing was nice but this is so much better."

After some more non-practice kissing there was something else they needed to talk about.

"Thank you for paying my loan back. I want to say you shouldn't have but you have no idea how much you helped me."

It was dark so Constance couldn't see her love's face properly. She had planned to tell her about it weeks ago but things had gone awry. Still though, it seemed to have been taken in the right way. She wanted to help Imogen so much and as soon as her inheritance came through she had found the bank details and paid the loan off.

"You're not angry? I hope I didn't overstep the mark."

Imogen grinned in the dark and stole yet another kiss. "I was at first but then I thought about it and I was so grateful. Anna helped me to see sense. Thank you. Its a weight off my mind. I can afford to live again."

Constance breathed a sigh of relief. "We're married now love. What's mine is yours."

There was just one more thing to be discussed. They had already seen the consequences of not being upfront with each other and as uncomfortable as it may be, this conversation needed to happen.

"Sweetie, I don't want to push things and if you aren't ready to have this conversation now, or ever, I will understand. I do believe you love me and that makes me so happy. I need to know though, do you find me attractive? As in do you…"

She paused, not knowing how to ask the question. She knew that Constance was a virgin. If that was by choice and she never wanted to have sex then Imogen would live with that, their relationship was worth it. She needed to know though as they had already encountered so many awkward moments through not talking.

Constance guessed what she meant. "I waited my love, until I found the right person. It sounds silly and childish but I wanted it to be special. For a long time I was resigned to having that choice taken away from me but now, I am so glad I waited for you. I do want to make love to you, how could I not? You are exquisite. We just need to wait a little longer. I need to be sure that she's gone and then I can be with you in the way I want to. I want to be your wife and your lover for the rest of my life."

Imogen was overcome herself now. It wasn't about the physical side of things, she was more emotional at the trust Constance had placed in her. When the time came she would do everything she could do make it special. Nobody deserved this more.

They fell asleep that night anxious about the next day but delighted beyond words that they had confessed their feelings.

The following morning they completed the test. Both took a small amount of truth serum and answered the questions that were posed to them.

"I love Constance more than anyone in the world. I adore her and will spent my life alongside her."

"Imogen is the love of my life, she is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I am honoured to be her wife."

There was no question about their love, anyone could see this was genuine. Passing the test was quick and easy. The next step was not.

Based on the facts presented, Heckety Broomhead was arrested by the Witches Council. Initially she didn't seem too worried, that was until she found out that her plants in the Witches Council were also under investigation. Of course she denied the charges that were brought against her and so a court case was warranted. It went on for weeks.

Somehow, Constance and Imogen managed to balance teaching with attending the trial along with Amelia. All three gave evidence, Constance having the most to say. She was embarrassed by some of the things that she had to discuss but she knew that it had to be done. Luckily she did not have to read the letters out loud and could simply hand them to the judge. Suddenly the spell that stopped them being destroyed was not such a bad thing. Each letter was more incriminating than the last.

As well as Alice's cousin other witness came forward to speak of the threats they had received. Everyone had a similar story, they and their families had been threatened and Broomhead was deemed to dangerous and powerful to report, she also had sources in numerous locations.

Imogen felt a bit strange and to her shame, jealous, as she saw a number of women who Constance could have potentially ended up with. Could she have done better than a non witch with no powerful family background?

Almost as if her wife could hear her thoughts, she offered some genuine reassurance that night.

"I still feel awful for them. How could she treat people that way? But the only positive thing is that it meant I was free for you. _You_ are, without question, the person I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. I love you."

One of the most traumatising days was when a nurse from the home where Constance's mother had been a patient gave evidence. She was a young woman and had just qualified when the incident she was talking about happened.

"Mrs Hardbroom's condition had started to go into real decline so it was about three years ago. One day I came to check on her and found Mistress Broomhead in the room. She was trying to convince Mrs Hardbroom that her daughter would never meet someone else and so she should marry her. She clearly thought that her mother would be able to convince her. When I confronted her about upsetting my patient she threatened both me and my family. I know it was cowardly but I have a little boy and I couldn't risk anything happening to him. I'm so sorry, I should have done more. As far as I know she never came back but that's no excuse."

Constance hadn't blamed the nurse, it was a terrible situation. By her reckoning the chances were that she had agreed to the marriage not long afterwards so it was unlikely another visit would have happened. It did explain what her mother had been talking about on the night she died and her only consolation was that the dementia meant that Eleanor had likely forgotten the incident over the years. It didn't stop the tears that night though and she was so grateful to have Imogen rocking her gently as she vented her anger, sadness and fear that Broomhead would be found not guilty.

"That is not going to happen. Her spies on the witches council have been identified. There is so much proof of her crimes that they didn't even grant her bail. You'll see, she will lose and we will win."

Imogen had been correct. Despite her protests there was so much evidence against Broomhead that she was bound to be found guilty. The enquiry into her first wife's death had also been re-opened and there would be a separate trial to investigate her part of that. In her conclusion, the judge passed the sentence.

"Heckety Broomhead. You have been found guilty of using your magic for selfish and evil purposes including blackmail, bribery, violent threats and deliberately drugging a non witch twice. You are to be stripped of your powers and will spend the rest of your life in prison with no reprieve."

Her reaction was as expected, dramatic with many threats aimed at Constance and Imogen. She was never going to go quietly but it was too late. The guards forcibly took her out, ignoring her rantings and protests. Her magic, already suspended, would be removed permanently once the second trial had taken place.

The judge also declared that the witches council would be holding a referendum to remove the outdated marriage law from the statutes. No witch could think of anyone who would vote against that decision.

It was over. For the first time in years Constance was actually free. She was so happy, she was so relived, she was so tired.

"Come on sweetie. Home, dinner and bed, to sleep. In that order."

Imogen was feeling exactly the same. She was exhausted and needed to recover from the emotional few weeks. Even though it was only 6PM they both went to bed after a light supper. They cuddled close feeling another weight having lifted from them.

When Constance had first spoken to the Witches Council they had suggested that she may benefit from counselling during the trial and even afterwards. With the encouragement of Amelia, Davina and of course Imogen she had agreed. The sessions were allowing her to deal with the present traumatic situation as well as the past hurts. Of course she shared everything with Imogen, who even came along to a couple of sessions, but she was happy that speaking to someone outside the situation meant that she was able to nurture her romantic relationship in the way she wanted to with no more secrets. The trial was over, Broomhead was gone and she had the rest of her life with this amazing person to focus on.

It was three days before her fortieth birthday. She no longer had to worry about marrying Broomhead or losing her powers. She was married to a woman she truly loved and their whole future lay in front of them.

"This calls for a celebration." Amelia and Davina were making plans over a drink in the staffroom. They had roped Fenny and Grissy in to help and planned to toast the now truly married couple.

A good party was exactly what was needed.

 **A/N Final chapter to come. It's going to potentially involve a (mild) rating change.**


	13. Reality

"A party? What is the reason?"

Amelia knew that springing a surprise on Constance was never a good thing. Even now that she was happier than she had been in such a long time. When Constance had arrived at Cackle's she had quickly become the most popular teacher. She was a born educator, knew her subject, was patient and really bonded with the students. Over time that had changed. Of course she was still an excellent teacher but she had become closed off and bitter, especially in the last few years. Now they could already see the old Constance coming back and it was a pleasure to behold.

Both she and Imogen had spent the day before catching up on lost sleep. Now it was time to bring them up to speed on what had been happening as they had been resting.

"It'a a party for you dear. Well, for you both. We want to celebrate the end of the trial of course but most of all we want to celebrate your birthday and even if the students don't know, your marriage becoming real. Please, let us do this."

Imogen grinned happily. A party was just what they needed. "It will be fun, come on."

Constance smiled back. Although she wasn't a fan of being the centre of attention, this would be different, Imogen would be at her side and they were free to really show their love.

"Thank you. That sounds like a lovely idea."

Classes had been cancelled that day in order for the preparations to be completed. It was only a day Amelia reasoned, and the girls had been on their best behaviour during the trial and were on top of their studies. The only task that was given to Constance and Imogen was to relax and to be ready for 7PM.

"Can we meet here at 6:30?" Constance asked before she left the room. Imogen had gone ahead.

Once she had heard the reason why Amelia had to brush away a tear. She would make sure the people who needed to be here were ready on time.

Although she was excited for the party, Imogen had a bit of a dilemma. No matter how much she stared in the wardrobe she still had nothing to wear. She debated going into town but it was already nearly 3PM and she just didn't have time.

She smiled as she felt slender arms wrap around her waist and a gentle kiss was pressed to the nape of her neck.

"What's wrong love?"

She turned around in the hold and nestled her head on Constance's shoulder. "I have no suitable clothes for a party."

Constance pulled her closer. She had guessed the problem but had a solution. "You do. Wear the dress you wore to my speech."

Imogen sighed, she had loved that dress but there were bad memories associated with it now. It was a pity though.

"I can't."

"You can. If you really don't want to I understand and I can magic you something to wear. But you looked so beautiful in that dress and I wanted to tell you I loved you when you were wearing it. I know it has bad memories but we can make some new ones tonight."

It made sense. Imogen blushed at the passion in Constance's voice, she couldn't help wonder if her wife would be taking the dress off her that night. She hoped so. Her hope grew when she heard what was said next.

"I know it's our party but we don't have to stay for the entire thing do we?"

Smirking, Imogen replied with a wink, "No sweetie, we can leave whenever we want. I don't think anyone will be too surprised."

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur of getting ready. It wouldn't have taken quite so long if they hadn't been stopping every few minutes to share kisses and touches. Up until now they had stuck to kissing and some light petting, they both felt that things were about to change and neither could have been more ready.

Constance was ready first. She wasn't wearing black, in fact she was wearing a deep red dress that contrasted perfectly with her dark hair and pale skin.

Imogen wasn't quite ready yet. She was still in her robe as she looked up and saw her wife waiting for her approval.

"You look stunning. I can't believe you're mine. Do we have to go to the party?"

The witch laughed softly. "I believe we do but like you said, we don't need to stay all night. Now, I need to check something with Amelia, meet me in her office in forty minutes, not before. I have a surprise for you."

After a final, delicious, kiss Constance was gone, leaving Imogen wondering what was happening in the office. She was glad of the time though and once she had pulled her dress on, she used the extra few minutes to do what she could to make their possible first time as special as possible. Even if it didn't happen she knew the romantic gesture would be appreciated. When she was finished she gave her appearance one last check and ran down the stairs to find out what the surprise was

It was more than she could ever have expected. The office had been decorated with flowers and waiting there were Amelia and Davina along with Anna, John and the children. Constance was also there looking nervous as she waited for the final person to arrive. Once Imogen entered the room she walked towards her, reaching for her hands and looking deep into her green eyes.

"Imogen, we both know we are married, legally and in our hearts As you said, the only thing that was missing when we had our official ceremony was love. We have that now and so here, in front of our friends, I would like us to renew our vows and declare our love. Will you marry me again? Out of love?"

Tears rolling down her cheeks Imogen whispered shakily back. "Of course."

Amelia officiated the informal ceremony. Both women repeated their vows, holding hands and beaming throughout. After they had kissed to seal their commitment they turned to face their friends. Everyone hugged and kissed them, delighted that things had turned out this way. Fate had brought these two together for a reason.

Anna's children were very excited. They had never been to a wedding before and were very pleased that "Aunty Imogen" and "Aunty Constance" were so happy.

Constance used a slightly trivial spell to remove the tear stains from both their faces. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. This incredible human being loved her, wanted her. She was so in love and so excited to take the next step in their relationship. She just hoped the hints that she had dropped were enough to get her want across.

The students we both excited and nervous about the party. A break from studies was always a good thing but this was for HB and they were a little wary. Their worries fell away when they saw their strict teacher walk in, she was grinning from ear to ear and looked completely relaxed and in love. Even more so than she had over the past few months. Miss Drill looked just as happy. The girls knew the basics about what had happened, Miss Cackle kept the very worst from them. What they did know was that Ethel had left the day before and rumour had it that her father had resigned from the board off governors and was under investigation himself for fraud. Neither were massive losses.

Constance was taken aback by the affection that was shown by her students. Knowing that she would rather plant flowers than receive them they had given her bulbs and some new gardening tools. She had also received books and a lovely new pen. At Amelia's encouragement she stood up to give a quick speech.

"Thank you all. I truly did not expect this. I know at times I can be very hard on you all, sometimes unfairly so. There were a number of reasons behind that which you may now know. I can honestly tell you I have never been so happy as I am right now and that is down to my wonderful wife. I'm not saying everything around here will change, I still expect hard work and discipline but I also want you to enjoy learning and I will do everything I can to make that happen."

The students burst into a round of applause. They had heard rumours of a nice HB in a past life, maybe it was true?

The party was a great success. There was food and dancing and everyone enjoyed themselves. Anna and John left early as they needed to bring the children home but they invited the couple to visit the following weekend so they could catch up properly.

As they stood at the doorway waving them off Constance whispered softly in Imogen's ear, "I think this is a good time to make a break for it."

Her wife couldn't have agreed more. They moved quickly up the stairs, giggling and whispering, not that there was anyone around to hear them. Before they entered the room, Imogen had something to say.

"I think we're both on the same page here. I want you so much and I want this to be perfect for you. So…" With that she opened the bedroom door.

The bedroom was almost the same, apart from a few additions. There were flowers that had been picked from the garden that morning and stored in Imogen's old room until that evening. Now, they were in various vases around the room. The bedcovers had been changed to new, crisp white sheets. There was a bottle of champagne in a cooler alongside two glasses and finally there were some candles dotted around. This was where she needed a little help.

"I'll leave it to you to manage the light situation."

With a quick spell Constance had closed the heavy curtains, blocking out the remaining early summer light. She also lit the candles, bathing the room in a soft light that still allowed them to see each other.

"This is wonderful my love, it's exactly what I pictured."

Imogen was thrilled, she wanted this to be everything her wife deserved, she was due nothing less than perfection.

 _"_ _What if I'm not enough?"_

The thought struck her out of nowhere. She had never really been that nervous about sleeping with someone before but this was so different, no-one before had meant this much to her. Constance was everything and the responsibility was awesome. Could she live up to it?

"Stop thinking." Constance could nearly see see the thoughts going through her love's mind and she wanted to halt them.

As she looked into the dark eyes Imogen reached up to stroke the smiling face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous. I want this to be perfect for you."

Constance smiled even more, she wasn't in the slightest bit nervous. Excited? Yes. Worried or scared? No.

"It is perfect my love. I'm about to make love with you for the first time and there is nothing that can stop me. I've wanted this for months, I've thought about you and imagined this moment. Please, let me feel it all."

Imogen felt a bit better at the words, enough to be a bit of a tease. "Really. You've thought about me?"

She wasn't the only one who could be cheeky. "All the time. More than thought about it in fact. Why do you think I spent so long in the shower?"

There was a delighted laugh in response. "Did you really think I was lifting weights all that time in my old room?"

This turned Constance on even more. "Well, maybe we'll both have to pay a visit to your old room sometime?"

"Yes, but we're here now so…."

They kissed up against the door, enjoying the knowledge that they wouldn't need to stop. Both were free to do exactly what they wanted. Dresses were removed, hair was taken down and soon both found themselves in just their underwear.

"It seems a shame to take this off." Imogen whispered as she ran her fingers over the straps of the burgundy teddy that her lover was wearing. "I love it, but I think I'll love what's underneath it even more."

Constance could barely speak, the touches were all that she had imagined and more. She needed everything she was wearing to be off but what was more she needed the same result from her partner. Reaching up, she unhooked that green bra that had haunted her for months and pushed down the matching knickers, sighing with relief as the other naked body pressed against hers.

Luckily it was a large bed so they were free to roll around and get to know each others bodies. Imogen quickly learned that her love was slightly ticklish and she enjoyed gentle caresses along the sides of her body. In return Constance found that kisses and little bites along the collarbone and down the toned stomach drove her partner crazy. Neither could get enough of each other and enjoyed taking their time with foreplay, whispering their enjoyment to each other.

"What was your biggest fantasy about me?" Imogen asked hotly before she bit Constance's earlobe, loving the shudder she felt in response.

That was easy. "Your body moving against mine."

This was something Imogen could do with no problem. "Whatever you want baby."

They found a position that suited them both and began to move with more purpose. The sensations were amazing and the whispers along with tender touches made it all so much more intense. They were both so aroused that it didn't take long for either to reach their climax. Despite her own pleasure Constance couldn't stop looking at the woman above her, reaching up to caress and squeeze the firm breasts again to add some extra stimulation for both.

Imogen's back arched and her eyes closed as she moaned through her release. The knowledge that she had caused that made Constance's own orgasm all the more sweet and for the first time ever she felt pleasure that hadn't come from her own hand. It was even more wonderful than she could have imagined, especially as Imogen knew just how long to keep moving afterwards, making sure that both had fully ridden out the aftershocks to full effect.

"I love you."

Imogen smiled through her happy glow as she heard the words.

Constance had gotten her breath back and she needed her wife to know exactly how she felt. "I thought about it, I wanted you but that was so much more than my imagination could conjure up. Thank you."

Pulling her close Imogen whispered softly. "Sweetie, you never have to thank me for loving you. That was incredible, you are perfection and I adore you." After a kiss she couldn't help but add another cheeky remark. "I do believe we've found another hobby we can carry out together. That's only the tip of the iceberg baby, there are so many other things we can do."

"Well stop talking and show me."

As Constance crossed over to her forties she was busy discovering other ways two women could make love. Everything they did was amazing to her and she looked forward to learning even more over the coming years. The shower in particular was very interesting and she found that having someone to share the small space with was so much better than being alone. Eventually they fell asleep wrapped up in their new sheets and each other.

They woke late the following morning both grinning like fools as they looked at each other.

"Happy birthday again sweetie." Imogen had said it the night before but she couldn't say it enough. She was so happy to celebrate this milestone with the greatest person in the world.

"I thought this would be the worst day of my life. Now it's one of the happiest at that's down to you love." Constance cuddled close to her wife as she spoke, she would never get enough of this embrace.

As they snuggled together there was magical pop and suddenly a tray filled with breakfast foods appeared on the table. There was also a note.

 ** _"_** ** _Happy Birthday. We don't expect to see either of you for a while but we wouldn't want you to starve."_**

The couple blushed but appreciated the gesture, they were starving. Imogen took the untouched and still chilled champagne from the night before and mixed it with the orange juice.

"Well, it is your birthday. Speaking of which…"

She reached into her bedside drawer and took out an envelope which she passed over with a kiss "I love you"

Constance opened the card, smiling as she saw the greeting. " ** _To my wife."_** She smiled even more when she saw what was inside.

"You booked this for us?"

Imogen grinned back. Now that her debts had been paid back she had some money again. Also, Constance had refused to take back the additional money she had transferred and eventually Imogen decided she could do something for both of them with it. That something was two weeks in Greece in August.

"Well, we haven't had a honeymoon. I know technically you paid for it as well but.."

She was silenced with a kiss. "I've told you before, what's mine is yours. We aren't just wives we are partners, Thank you for doing this. I can't remember the last time I had a holiday. Maybe I won't be so pale at the end of it."

Laughing Imogen climbed into her lovers lap, delighting in the hands that were stroking along her thighs and upwards. "You're perfect baby."

After some more time spent learning each others bodies they lay together making plans.

"So, the holidays are coming up soon. Apart from the honeymoon is there anything special you would like to do? Do you want to stay here?"

Constance shook her head. She had a better idea.

"Actually love, I've been thinking about that. I've inherited my childhood home. I thought for a while I would end up living there when I lost my powers but now it has more exciting prospects. I was hoping that we could spend a couple of weeks there. It's in good condition but it needs freshening up. Together we could decorate it and give it a general sort out."

It sounded great, but there was something Imogen was curious about. "Are you going to sell it?"

The answer thrilled her.

"No. I considered it but I can't bear to. I rather thought that we could live there during the holidays. It's not that far away, only fifteen miles or so. I'm sure we could arrange with Amelia to co-ordinate our weekends and nights off duty and we could even spend that time there. if you would like that is?"

Imogen more than liked it. It sounded perfect. There was just one more question she had to ask.

"Would it just be us living there or…?"

The smile on Constance's face lit up the room. She knew exactly what the question was referring to.

"Do you really want to?"

Ever since Imogen had seen Constance play with Anna's children she knew that this was a born mother. In the back of her own mind she had always wanted children but her ex had not.

"I do. With you I want everything. We'll get the house sorted first and spend some time getting used to really being married but I love you so much and I know that love will grow even more. Let's share it with our children in the future."

Finally, after so long every dream that Constance ever had was coming through. Deep inside she felt that her parents were looking out for her from somewhere, helping her along. Everything negative was in that past and she had finally future in front of her that was filled with possibilities.

The charade was finished, this was reality.

 **A/N Come on, it's me. It had to end like this, it's a theme now :)**

 **And from future children to more current ones, guess who's back? Third part of "A Life" will begin to go up next weekend.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, I'm, as always, grateful.**


End file.
